Tanya vs The Empire
by Jokun
Summary: Takes place after Episode 11. Amidst the victory celebrations and revelry by the Empire over its enemies a mysterious gate-like structure appears in Empire's capital of Berun. Swarms of creatures of legend and roman-like soldiers emerge and wreak havoc in their wake. It is up to Maj. Tanya Degurechaff and her battalion to face these new foes that threaten the Fatherland.
1. Prologue

Tanya vs. the Empire

Disclaimer: Gate: Thus the JSDF Fought There and Saga of Tanya the Evil belong to their respective owners. Rated M for likely violent elements and extreme bouts of profanity within the story.

* * *

Prologue

The Empire had won a decisive victory over its archenemy, the Francois Republic in the Rhine Theater. With a majority of their forces defeated the Republic decided to surrender and avoid the destruction of their capital, Paris, allowing the Empire armies to march into its streets unopposed. An armistice was in order between the two countries, and it seemed the Empire would revel in its victory and the prospect of peace and prosperity for days to come, unware that a series of events were in the making that would make their joyous triumph short lived.

"Please let me, and my unit, go, before it's too late!"

A young blond-haired, blue-eyed child in Empire military uniform pleaded with an officer in charge. Her expression showed extreme amount consternation from her part. The officer in question however seemed indifferent towards her plight.

"Calm down Major Degurechaff. It's unlike of you to be this…distressed." saying this while having his back turned on the girl. She however pressed on with her concerns.

"Don't you understand? They are leaving their homeland, hoping to fight another day. It would be a big mistake for the Empire if it lets it happen!"

"You're overthinking this, Major. Besides, would you risk jeopardizing the armistice and waste our manpower over your unsubstantiated basis?"

"The armistice is not yet in effect, and for all intents and purposes it's only a stopgap to any future hostilities. The Republic is using this opportunity to consolidate its remaining forces and bide their time before they strike back at us!"

To the officer, the girl's ramblings seemed plausible but he is only one cog in the entire system and the guys at the top have deemed that this affair with the Republic has been satisfactorily resolved. Unless they say otherwise he'll follow whatever orders that have been handed to him, and no smartass girl, even if she is a decorated Major and renowned ace aerial mage, would make him countermand those standing orders. And so he merely sighed, knowing there is little he could do any further but the little girl wasn't finished.

"I beg of you, let me sortie before it's too late! What little time we have left will determine between absolute victory or a ruinous defeat!"

"That is enough, Major!" the officer barked, having reached the limits of his patience with the rather bratty girl.

There was a momentary silence within the room as the two individuals grimly stared at each other. That is until the door suddenly opened and in came a man in uniform of clerical bent judging from the sheets of papers he carried. The man did not even bother to knock or announce himself before entering but then it may be because of the urgent news he bore.

"The capital…Berlin is under attack!"

"What! By whom? The Republic?" asked the officer in disbelief.

"Unknown, sir!" answered the man who then went over his papers. "The reports are very sketchy at the moment. But, HQ has requested for any available units nearby to reinforce in repelling the attackers from the capital!"

The little girl was puzzled over the report.

 _"This can't be. I did not expect the Republic to retaliate this soon. Could this be some last ditch effort in their part?"_

But the girl was determined and wasted no time to get to the bottom of this. She started to turn to make her leave, which the officer irritably took notice of.

"Major Tanya Degurechaff! Where do you think you're going?"

The girl, Tanya, turned and replied.

"To do my job…"

She crisply saluted, turned again and briskly left the office.

* * *

Second Lieutenant Serebryakov was practically startled when the doors loudly opened wide and in came a hotly determined Tanya.

"Ah, Major…" the mousy girl with long brown bangs, fearfully stuttered, having not fully gotten used to the darkly mood swings the Major sometimes exhibits. Right now she could see the Tanya was pissed.

"Visha," she flatly called the Second Lieutenant by her nickname. "Have you contacted the men?"

"Y-Yes. They're on standby and waiting for your orders…"

"Tell them to rendezvous with us at the capital. After which suit up and meet me outside."

Visha was worried and confused but at least she has calmed a bit knowing why the Major was acting like the way she did. But that made her more worried over what's eating her superior officer.

"What happened, Major. What's going on?"

"Apparently, the war isn't over yet."

"Eh? Seriously?"


	2. Chapter 1: Battle of Berun

Tanya vs. the Empire

Disclaimer: Gate: Thus the JSDF Fought There and Saga of Tanya the Evil belong to their respective owners. Rated M for likely violent elements and extreme bouts of profanity within the story.

* * *

 **Normal conversation:** "Being X…"

 **Another language:** _"Being X…"_

 **Thoughts:** _Being X_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Battle of Berun**

It would be later surmised that the reason Berun quite easily fell and greatly suffered from a surprise attack was because of the drunken revelry that almost everyone was in a state in. And who could blame them; they've just defeated one of the most tenacious of their foes: the Francois Republic - a nation that could be considered in par militarily, but eventually it too fell to the might of the Empire, just like the Dacia Grand Duchy and Legadonia Federation before it. The Empire's drunkenness in its victories however has made itself overconfident and complacent, especially the capital of Berun, on the night of its victory celebration, when a strange occurrence precipitated into an unlikely tragedy within the city itself.

 **Downtown Berun**

Lieutenant Colonel Erich von Rerugen was trying to relax at the back seat of his service vehicle while pressing his forehead in the hopes of arresting a growing headache that threatened to make his night worse than it is.

 _I did not drink that much…God. Must be all the stress finally settling in…_

The Lieutenant Colonel had to leave the victory gathering, of all high ranking officers, at the 'Beer Hall' early on the account of suddenly not feeling well. Besides that, he wasn't much into such large social gatherings, finding relief and enjoyment in solitude. Thus he was on his way home.

He unconsciously looked out the car's window and saw the festive mood out on the streets. Soldiers and civilians alike were shouting, singing, and carousing; giving great praise to the Fatherland's victory over its enemies, and looking forward to prosperous and peaceful times ahead. The imagery seemed too surreal in the eyes of Rerugen that it was almost glaring, sinful even. He was not ever sure if what the people were doing was right anymore.

 _Eat, drink, and be merry, for tomorrow…_

He quickly shook off the thought of that verse.

 _No, a victory has been won but everyone mustn't get too complacent and cocky, for the times ahead are still filled with uncertainties…_

A loud crashing sound followed by a violent lurching momentum jarred him out of his solemnity, and nearly out of his seat, as the car came to an abrupt stop.

Some nearby passers-by and revelers noticed the accident and began milling to the scene.

"Hey, are you okay?" called out a man to Rerugen from outside, being the first one to check on him.

He wasn't hurt actually, only shaken, as he fixed his glasses to see what happened.

The car had stopped and appeared to have been into an accident, judging from the steam billowing out of the presumably wreck front of the vehicle. Funny thing was there seems to be no sign of what caused the crash.

Upon seeing the concerned look of the onlookers he made a face indicating that he was fine. Rerugen then focused his attention to the driver who appeared to be languidly stirring at his seat.

"Are you alight?" He asked with genuine concern.

"I think so…sir. What hit us?"

Indeed what did hit the car? Or from another perspective what did the car crash onto? Through the ordinary plain viewer there appears nothing in front of the car to have caused such a collision as if the vehicle hit an invisible wall.

While the throng of people was growing over at the intersection where the accident occurred, a bizarre scene transpired. Another car suddenly vanished upon reaching the crossing. Not many noticed this but almost all that did thought they were seeing things. Some figured they've probably had one drink too many and almost dismissed the entire thing, except there were frighteningly eerie sounds of commotion that began to emanate within the middle of the intersection shortly afterwards. Sounds of screeching of tires, creepy gibbering and squawking followed by various tones of inhuman growls and roars; the breaking of glass and of course the sounds of pitiful cries of distress. Everyone now present, including Rerugen, took notice of this.

"Look!" someone shouted, pointing at where the car had vanished and where the ominous noises were coming from. There suddenly appeared, when it was just an intersection for automobile traffic, a huge archaic arch-like structure. The appearance of said structure coincides where the Rerugen's car crashed on one of its sides, while the other car that disappeared matches the direction it went, the path leading right through the edifice's huge opening, its dark interior was strangely an impenetrable darkness.

"What is that?"

"Some sort of…gate?"

Rerugen, having emerged from the car, too was curious over this strange development.

"This is…most peculiar…" he murmured while adjusting the frames of his glasses.

Now the people were milling at the new center of attention. Many were curious; some were concerned especially to what the sounds they heard portend to, while others were too inebriated to care of the implications of this unusual sight. The crowd was jarred when something emerged from the wide opening. That something happened to be a car. To some, it was the same car that vanished at the crossings but now looks somewhat battered as it rolled out backwards, unmanned, before stopping several feet from the gate's entrance. Its windshield and a couple of its windows were broken. But what was most disturbing were the telltale signs of bloodstains marring the vehicle in places.

A new, and louder, roar brought everyone's attention back to the structure's dark opening which was accompanied by a mass of gibbering voices and the marching of many feet.

A woman screamed as she witnessed in abject terror the things that were emerging out of the gate. Things likened to fairytale horrors with words coming to mind like ogres, goblins, trolls best described the beings pouring out and starting to assail the bystanders.

* * *

Tanya and Visha were hurtling in flight towards Berun at the fastest possible speed their flight gear were able to afford them, though Tanya could have gone faster and way ahead of her subordinate if she wanted to, thanks to a very special experimental orb entrusted to her. But better judgement prevailed in spite of the hassle of a lot of things going through her mind that threatened to cloud her judgement. Going about it alone to a battle, with unknown variables involved, was the last thing she wanted experience again, not since that incident in the Norden front.

She was just a newly graduated officer at that time and faced a whole company of aerial mages of the Legadonia Federation and somehow managed to live to tell the tale while earning more or less six enemy kills in her name that awarded to her the Silver Wings Assault medal and the prestige of that of an ace among aerial mages. Tanya mellowed a bit. How far have she gone from a simple warrant officer to Major in a short period of time in her career in the Empire's military.

"Major! The capital is up ahead!" called out Visha through her com.

Snapping back to the now, Tanya took notice and recognized the light filled outline of the capital of Berun at the distance. Her piercing blue eyes squinted as she discriminately took note of what appeared to be plumes of smoke in the city's skyline. Berun was burning.

"Also, I'm picking up lots of radio traffic that is too chaotic to make out!" added Visha, looking very concerned.

Tanya took a listen with her own com system. What she was able to discern from the rampant radio chatter made her confused and worried at the same time.

"…We need reinforcements…"

"…Where are the Civil Defense Forces?..."

"…Are those…dragons…"

"…Help us! We're being overwhel-Aah! Aaaah!"

"…Enemy force has crossed the Brandenbourg…"

She also picked up words like goblins, ogres, and romans, things that seem not to make any sense.

"Strange. It sounds as if there is no coordination. What is Headquarters doing?" she worriedly mused. Knowing this was getting her nowhere, she decided to tune in to military command.

"This is Fairy to Berun Control, come in Berun Control?" Tanya repeated this several times until she got favorable response.

"This is Berun Control! Thank God, you're here, Major Degurechaff we're in badly need of your-"

"Give me a sitrap?" she plainly said, cutting the operator's sentence, but not before frowning at the mention of 'God'.

"Ma'am?" the operator responded, seemingly unfamiliar with the term. Tanya breathed a sigh.

"Status of the situation!" she clarified, almost snapping.

"Ah, yes. City is presently under attack by an unknown force of undetermined numbers…We don't who they are or how they managed to infiltrate the city…We've been caught completely by surprise!"

She could tell something was off. The operator seemed too flustered. Someone like him shouldn't be on air.

"Where's your commanding officer? I would like to speak with him?" she demanded.

"Major," the man suddenly calmed a bit allowing a brief pause. "I'm sorry to inform you…that there aren't any high ranking officers present-"

"What!" Tanya practically screamed. Even Visha winced at the Major's outburst, having been listening on to the exchange all the while on air. The operator quickly replied, stammering as he did.

"They've all gone to the beer hall amid the celebrations, ma'am. We've been trying to contact them there but the circuits are overloaded at the moment due to the chaos."

This was far worse than she thought. She predicted a future conflict would occur if they did not finished what they started, but she did not expect things to advance this fast. This could only mean one thing.

"Being X…You must be behind all of this…" she seethed through clenched teeth.

Being X a label Tanya gave to a being that claims to be an All Omnipotent being a.k.a. God. Tanya also dubs 'Him' the devil. Whatever he, or it, is he/it is the one responsible for putting Tanya in all of this mess in the first place.

Tanya was no always a little blond, blue-eyed little girl as she is now. Far from it she was in one time a man actually, from another time, another place, another universe. The time 2013, in a place called Japan, and the world he came from was similar yet different to the one she is at presently. One day, as a man, Tanya's life turned for the bizarre when he was the target of another man's sense of revenge and was about to be killed horribly. Practically at death's door, it was there he met and confronted 'God'. Long story short, they both had an argument and God decided to teach Tanya a lesson. Reincarnating Tanya into a girl and transported her to another world. There to learn humility and to be a better person, for if she fails to change her ways and dies again…

"Ma'am?"

"Never mind! Have any units from the fronts arrived to assist?"

"No…You're the first."

"What of the Civil Defense Forces? Rapid Reaction units?"

"Various reports indicate they're doing their best in the defense. But without any concerted coordination, fighting is a mess on all fronts within the city."

"In other words, unless the higher-ups get back to their posts, and fast, fighting will continue on sporadically, resulting in a battle of attrition." she finishes

"Please, Major Degurechaff! We need all the help we could get!"

"Give me directions to the beer hall!" she asked the operator.

"What do you intend to do, Major Deurechaff?"

"I'm going to personally drag the sorry asses of those higher-ups and make sure they do their fucking jobs! Because that's what the taxpayers are paying them for!"

* * *

A wall of armored men marched down the street while their inhuman auxiliaries acted as vanguards, killing, raping, pillaging, and practically causing havoc in their path. Any stragglers they miss get handled by these Roman-like soldiers, putting such unfortunates to the sword or spear, or beating them into submission then clamping them in chains to be rallied off to the rear lines. This is how it has been so far for the Imperial forces, ever since they emerged out of the mysterious gate-like structure. They have caught these heathens completely by surprise and have progressed considerably into the barbarian's city in a short span of time, and while there were some pockets of resistance they were no match against the sheer number of their forces.

Near at the rear end of the column of soldiers, their commanders rode on horses, directing their men in splendid, orderly fashion while surveying the destruction they have wrought on this strange city.

 _"The architecture is strange and yet familiar."_ said one while scrutinizing the building around.

 _"I think that's a good thing."_ answered the main commander, feeling relieved. _"I expected something more bizarre than this. Give me streets and buildings of bricks anytime."_

Another subordinated snorted in amusement over the remark.

 _"And these barbarians wielding strange magics aren't bizarre enough for you?"_

The commander smiled, feeling confident all the sudden.

 _"It's true their sorceries have been quite formidable but they're really no match against the might of an Imperial Legion."_

His subordinates couldn't agree more and laughed it out, however their crude smugness was abruptly interrupted by explosions out front of the column that made short work of most of their humanoid scouts.

 _"More magics of the barbarians?"_

 _"And they're getting much stronger!"_

 _"Where are they?"_

The roman soldiers had little time to react, much less pinpoint the origin of their attackers, as they too along with their leaders were subjected to the same explosive fate that cut short their lives on this foreign world.

* * *

 **High Above the Scene**

"Enemy force neutralized. Mostly." breathed Visha, only mildly satisfied with the end result of her low-yield artillery barrage magic which was channeled through and released via her scepter - her Mondragon rifle – at the unsuspecting romans below. She estimated about ninety percent of the force was eliminated or incapacitated by her attack, though she does notice some survivors still moving, trying to find some cover. Tanya noticed the look on her Second Lieutenant's face and was inclined to remind of her priorities.

"Save your ammo, Visha. You're going to need them in more important engagements."

"But Major, those people…" referring to the citizens below, the dead and the dying, victims all to these atrocious invaders that are ravaging Berun. "They need our help!" Tanya wouldn't have any of it.

"You do know, like I do, unless we restore the chain of command, the battle will become longer and bloodier. Causalities are unavoidable, but it will grow worse unless we are able to make an effective counteroffensive, and we need the higher-ups for that. "

"But-"

Her commanding officer's eyes bulged in alarm, seeing the imminent danger bearing down on them.

"Look out!"

Tanya rushed in to grab Visha at the last moment when something large and fast nearly rammed her in midair which would have been very fatal for the mousy officer had not the Major intervened. However, both girls were unable to escape the buffeting effects of the attacker's flying pass which cause them to careen downward.

"Shit!" cursed Tanya, fueling her strong sense self-preservation as she called upon her special orb to give her the strength to maintain her hold over Visha and to not let go of her, while stabilizing her flight.

"Visha, are you okay?" She shook the brown-haired girl fearing that she may have blacked out. Visha appears to recover from the ordeal quickly

"Yes, I'm fine. But what was that?"

"A dragon…it seems…" she said in relative disbelief. Tanya could not believe it at first when she saw the so-called goblins and romans rampaging in the streets below. While she came to accept magic existing in this world, creatures from fairytales coming to life was stretching it a bit. But after seeing the dragon, all sense of logic and disbelief went out the window.

Tanya had activated a see in the night spell that allowed her to easily discern her opponent in the dark of the night. She could see the dragon-like creature painted in red light by the spell as it was circling around to make another pass at them. A human figure could also be seen riding the thing. Judging by the size of the rider, the flying reptile must be 30 to 40 feet long and about the twice that with its wingspan.

"Really?" piped Visha, eagerly joining the Major by casting her own enhanced vision spell and scanning for the supposed mythical creature.

"Visha, cover me!"

Tanya wasted no time and propelled herself toward the incoming beast and its rider. She switches her rifle to a submachinegun – a trophy from a fallen Entente Alliance mage officer – for an up and close combat with her opponent.

* * *

 _"My eyes weren't deceiving me. Those girls are actually flying!"_ said the Imperial dragon rider, having noticed the two flying objects earlier and decide to make a close pass at them with his flying mount. At least one of them would have been buffeted to death had not the other one push his target out of the way.

 _"They must be mages. But this is the first time I've seen one flying!"_

From where he came from magic and those who wielded it existed but this is a first for him to witness someone use flying magic.

 _"No matter! Whatever they are, they're my prey now!"_

Having completed the turn he aligned the course of his aerial mount toward the two hovering targets and readied his lance, poised to skew one of them. He did not have to choose which one as one of them decided to face him and his flying dragon head on.

 _"Fool! Are you that eager to meet your death?"_

His arrogance turned to worry when the incoming flyer abruptly rose off his path and did an aerial summersault over him and his mount.

 _"Impossible!"_ cried the dragon rider in astonishment. The last thing he saw before he felt a thousand burning metals boring into his body, and the world turning to darkness, was the face of death staring at him – in the form of an evil smiling, blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl.

* * *

Tanya finished her entire magazine at the roman and his dragon. While she succeeded in killing the rider, the dragon was a far different matter. She managed pump more than half of her burst at it but due to its sheer size and tough hide she only accomplished in enraging it. To her surprise the creature was quite nubile for its size, able to stop in midair and make a full body turn as it viciously went after her.

"Oh, shit!"

"Major! Full passive shell!"

That voice, a man's voice. She recognizes it. Also she needed not be reminded as, on reflex, she focused on strengthening her defensive magic, hoping it would be enough save her from the monster intending to tear her into shreds.

"Open fire!" shouted the same male voice.

There were several gun shots followed by explosions that engulfed the dragon, its death throes being heard from within the billowing smoke the blasts created. Its limped, badly wounded and smoking body soon emerged from beneath the impromptu cloud and plunged its way towards the earth below.

"Lieutenant Weiss, Lieutenant Neumann, Lieutenant Koenig, everyone…You've all arrived." Visha was exuberant tp see her fellow officers and the rest of the 203rd aerial mage battalion making their appearance just now.

"I'm here too, Visha." A bashful Second Lieutenant Vooran Glanz tried to be heard, but no one seemed to have heard him, not his peer, Visha.

It suddenly dawned upon Visha that she almost forgot about the Major. .

"But…What of the Major. Did she…"

"Don't count me dead yet, Visha." A couple of coughs later, and with the smoke clearing, there hovered a rather dirtied Tanya, who seems unscathed.

"Major!" Visha cried out in joy, very glad to see Tanya was okay.

Lieutenant Weiss joined in with Visha's sense of relief.

"Major, we're glad you're alright!"

Tanya sternly turns towards the jolly dark-haired officer, who happens to be her number 2.

"Lieutenant Weiss…"

"Yes, ma'am?" Weiss suddenly straightened up, becoming sober before his CO.

"WE'RE YOU TRYING TO FUCKING KILL ME?"

He winced at admonishment but was prepared to explain himself.

"Ma'am, I had to make a snap decision. That thing was going to eat you! Besides, I have great faith that you would, more or less, come out of it unscathed, like you always do."

"UNACCEPTABLE! I SHOULD SHOOT YOU FOR ENDANGERING YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER!"

"But he tried saving your-" Glanz tried to defend Weiss, but was held in check by Koenig, a man with a ponytail.

"Don't Glanz." said Koenig, shaking his head, warning the blonde-haired young officer not to interfere.

"Forgive me, Major! I take full responsibility of my actions! Do whatever you deem is must, I'm prepared to accept the consequences, ma'am!" stiffly said Weiss.

Tanya looked at Lieutenant Weiss and knowingly sighed. She has known the young Lieutenant since being one of the successful candidates of the special rapid reaction battalion she help in creating. He has great potential and has demonstrated himself with distinction in the field. However, he sometimes lets his emotions muddle his judgement. His decision and its execution were born out of his desire in saving her. But what if it did not go as he planned?

"Lieutenant Weiss. Off the record, I do appreciate what you've done. I wasn't sure if my defensive spell would have protected me from that monster. I admit, your quick thinking may have save me and I…thank you. But…NEXT TIME YOU DO A STUNT LIKE THAT WITHOUT MY EXPRESSED APPROVAL, I WON'T HESITATE TO SHOOT YOU DEAD! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Yes, ma'am!" answered Weiss, but silently he was glad the Major letting him off lightly that he almost smiled.

"No then…" Tanya turned to everyone. "We've wasted enough time here…Weiss!"

"Ma'am!"

"Koenig!"

"Ma'am!"

"Neumann!"

"Ma'am!"

"Divide the battalion evenly. Spread out and assist and rally our beleaguered forces. Watch out especially any of those dragon things! Regularly keep in touch, and cover each other's backs. Second Lieutenant Granz."

"Yes, ma'am?" stammered the young Second Lieutenant, fearing perhaps of being reprimanded.

"You and Second Lieutenant Serabryakov are with me." At this, the blonde officer clearly showed his delight of being with Second Lieuteant Serebryakov.

"Now if there aren't any questions…Move out!"

"Yes, ma'am"

* * *

 **Beer Hall**

"I'm out."

"So am I my friend."

Both Generals Zettour and Rudersdorf have just expended the last of their ammo clips of their Lugers, leaving them practically defenseless. They and other officers managed to repel another wave of monstrous attackers that are presently besieging the place from the outside.

The assault occurred during the establishment's festivities; its halls filled with officers celebrating then the Empire's victory, when these strange man-creatures, thought to be demons by some, literally party crashed and started assailing its patrons. A few officers have been killed along with some wounded. Somehow they able to barricade the place but that did not stop the attackers from finding cracks within the building's layout, turning the fight to one that of survival for the people trapped within the beer hall.

"So this how it ends? How ironic." chuckled Zettour, his gaunt expression was one of resignation over the situation they were in.

"How so, my friend?' asked Rudersodorf, his bushy moustache twitching as he spoke. He too sees things going badly for everyone here unless some miracle occurs, and soon.

"Here we were, celebrating our victory over our enemies only to get caught, with our pants down, with this unexpected attack. This must be the price for our complacency. There are no easy victories."

"Don't be hard on self. Everyone got too cocky: the military, the citizenry, everyone. We thought nothing like this could happen, especially having thought to have won the war. However,"

The husky old general tapped the tip of his boot on the side of the head of a fallen 'goblin'.

"You doubt that this has anything to do with the Entente Alliance?" Zettour shared his doubts.

"I don't know. But whoever they are, they've chosen a perfect time to attack when we let our guard down."

"Here they come again!" shouted an officer, breaking the trail of discussion of the two generals. "And it looks like they intend to break the door down."

Out by facade of the beer hall, two 'ogres' wielding massive wooden mallets tromped their way toward the building's entrance while their inhuman compatriots cheered them on.

"Please, sirs! Hide out further to the back! We'll handle this!" said an officer off front, his gun still having a few bullets left as he aimed it at the door.

"That's very admirable son." beamed Rudersdorf. "But if this is going to be our last stand, I would like to fight it alongside you men. Don't you agree Zattour?"

"Not really. I would prefer hiding in out if it's going help me escape certain death. But under these circumstances I think it's futile."

"Everyone, make your shots count!" called out another officer. All of those still with ammo lined up some distance away from door, their guns poised and bracing themselves for what seems to be the final assault.

"It's an honor serving with you, my friend." Zettour took a steak knife and held it in his hand.

"Same here." Rudersdorf grunted, ready with a heavy iron skillet.

Shots were fired but not from ones inside the beer hall, they were coming from outside. Cries of pain and panic were also heard as the assaulting enemy outside seems to have something else to worry about.

"Could it be our army?"

"We're saved!"

Their premature jubilation was interrupted when a loud voice of a girl started broadcasting a message amid the gunfire and cries of death outside, using a voice amplifying spell to be clearly heard.

"Attention! Attention!"

"That voice…" Rudersdorf recognized it, and so did Zettour.

"It's…"

"This is Major Tanya Degurechaff of the 203rd Aerial Mage Battalion! To the people down at the beer hall, if you can hear me, and if you're not all dead, please clear away from the windows and front side of the building. I will commence shortly in casting a diffusive explosion spell, to rid of all enemy presence within the area. Make appropriate steps to insure your chances of survivability…"

"Idiot! Does she intend to kill us in the process?" growled Rudersdorf, his rising anger making his ears red. Zettour however grew very pale.

"I hope she's just joking…"

* * *

"No Major! That will kill everybody in the beer hall!" passionately objected Visha, hoping, in spite of the outlandish history of Tanya that she would come to reason over the implications of her actions. Glanz added his insight while taking potshot of the goblins below

"Not to mention the blast taking out a huge chuck of city blocks with it. There could be still stragglers hiding inside in some of them. "

"Fine, fine, fine!" Tanya responded nonchalantly. "I was just trying to pull their chain, that's all. Also," her expression suddenly turned grim. "I wanted them to sweat a bit and reflect over their complacency and incompetence, which have led to situation we're in."

Both junior officers almost blanched at the switching demeanor of their CO, as if they haven't gotten used to her already. Tanya then returned in readdressing her intention to the people of the beer house.

"Sorry, may bad. After consulting with my subordinates, using a diffusive explosion spell is a bit of overkill. Therefore, I'll be resorting to more precise attack magic: a high intensity heat beam optical spell. I'm sure many of you are aware of the effects of this magical attack, and I suggest you follow my advice earlier. Make sure none of you would be in the path of the beam. I'm giving everybody one minute to prepare. Thank you for your cooperation."

* * *

"Everybody, fallback!"

The officers and occupants of the beer hall frantically scramble for cover and safety, well away from the interior front of the building

"I swear! I'm going to have a talk with that little runt, if I get out this!" fumed Rudersdorf, as he and Zettour hid themselves behind a long, heavy wooden table that had been overturned.

"Let's just pray she doesn't get too overzealous." Zettour added.

* * *

"Times up!"

Tanya pointed downward her arm and a red magical circle materialized and slowly spinning before the blonde girl's outstretch palm. She then proceeded in reciting a chant that would startup her offensive spell.

"Ask and you'll be given; seek and you'll find; knock and the way will be open. O Lord, burn my enemies before me, and send their wretched souls into the netherworld!"

Upon completion of her chant, the circle flashed brightly before unleashing a searing shaft of hot magical energy downward. Wherever Tanya directed her hand, the beam followed. The first victims of her spell were those goblin things by the entryway of the beer hall. Anything that moves the beam touches bursts into flame, delivering a horrific searing death. Some don't die instantly and scatter while still burning and wailing, running to their unharmed comrades for salvation, only adding more panic to the ensuing chaos. Tanya continued sweeping her beam at the enemies below, while Visha and Glanz took care of the stragglers. Eventually the general area near the beer hall was mostly cleared of hostiles, their blackened and smoking bodies littering the ground.

* * *

Some officers were dismantling the makeshift barricade they placed on the door until it was accessible again, allowing the entrance of a smug, if not triumphant Tanya.

"Greetings, gentlemen! I hope you're all still willing and able in spite of all the merrymaking and 'excitement' this evening? If you haven't notice, Berun is presently in a state of sieged. Now, if you don't mind going back to your posts…"

General Rudersdorf strode briskly to confront the little blonde girl, appearing not too happy in seeing his supposed savior.

"Major Degurechaff! What kind of stunt were you trying to pull earlier?" thundered the mustached General. Tanya continued with her grinning expression since arriving.

"Stunt? Whatever you mean?"

"Don't get coy with me, Major! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were considering the possibility of killing us here along with the enemy!"

"And why would I do that? You are after all, all vital for the Empire's survival? Besides, couldn't you take a little joke?"

"A joke? Was that all it was?" The man was about to go ballistic. Tanya bowed her head and became solemn.

"No, and neither is not taking this world conflict seriously. Had we pursued for absolute victory had we had the chance, or at the very least maintained our guard, we wouldn't be where we are, right now…."

"That's enough! Major Degurechaff!" it was General Zattour, his face usually unreadable was showing some stern lines. "As General Rudersdorf said to me earlier we shouldn't be hard on ourselves. We have committed a grave mistake, and the Empire is paying for it. But this isn't the time for petty bickering. We've got to move now and rally our forces."

"But how could we, with those things outside?" pointed out an officer. Tanya raised her head an smugly smiled once more.

"That's why we're here. Visha?"

"The men are on their way. They will be arriving shortly."

Tanya nodded in approval.

"Gentlemen, the 203rd is offering to chaperon you all to your units and stations. I suggest you prepare yourselves, for we have a city to save!"

* * *

 **Back at the Gate**

A batch of Empire citizens were being harshly herded into the gate-like structure by romans wielding clubs and whips, beating those too slow or proving to be uncooperative. A man with blond, stylish frazzled hair, who sat on a sedan chair while absentmindedly holding a cup of wine in one hand, barely took notice of the nearby proceedings, dismissing them as routine from where he comes from. He eventually took a sip of his golden cup while savoring the sight of mayhem before him.

 _"There's nothing like burning a city and rounding up its inhabitants to become slaves that bring great joy to a future ruler's heart. Don't you agree, Tyuule?"_ said the man with a smirk, glancing to an unusual woman kneeling by his side. Unusual because of the long, drooping, rabbit-like ears she sports atop her white-haired head. White turfs of soft fur covered her in places added to her striking features; more so with the dirty rags that she wore that barely covered her charms.

 _"As you say, my Lord."_ the rabbit-woman meekly replied while avoiding his malicious gaze upon her. Her unassuming response tinged with stubbornness was rewarded with a yank of the chain connecting to her collar, causing her to grimace in distress, and forcibly face her tormentor.

 _"Lord and Master. Say it."_ Zarzal gave another good pull of the chain for good measure, to emphasize his dominance. She had no choice but to comply if she wished the agony to end.

 _"As you say…my Lord…and Master…"_

He slackened his hold over her and let her catch her breath.

 _"Better."_ he grinned. He looked over dreary scenery again before speaking once more.

 _"All of this must bring you memories. Like your people, these barbarians fought fiercely, but in the end they are no match against the Empire. As it should be."_

Having recovered her composure, Tyuule haughtily responded.

 _"Of course they're no match, my Lord and Master. Thanks to your brilliance, you caught them by surprise, and with your massive army, victory is assured. But, never compare these pitiful excuses of a people to my great warrior-bunny nation!"_

She received a meaty slap from the man for her troubles.

 _"It seems you still haven't come to terms to the fact that your nation and its people are no more. But that's what I like about you Tyuule, there's still fight left in you. The more the reason to slowly beat into your rabbit-eared skull that a queen, of a conquered nation, is now a personal slave to Zorzal El Caesar, Prince of the Empire!"_

Someone shouted at Zorzal. Judging from the spouted words it was coming from one of the prisoners; naturally none of the romans understood the language of the unruly 'barbarian'. He was a bespectacled man in dark form fitting outfit, who stood out among his fellow captives and gave the despotic prince a grave staredown. Zorzal needed not understand the miscreant's words to know that he didn't like the guy and would like nothing more than to make him suffer before putting him out of his misery.

 _"Bring that cretin over here!"_ he commanded.

* * *

 _God. Why did I do that? Did I really do it for that poor woman? Or is it this killer headache I'm having? With all this hell breaking out, has it finally gotten into my nerves?_

He looked at the rabbit woman, who seems rather indifferent towards him. So much for gratitude he thought, but then it didn't seem to matter under the circumstances.

 _She doesn't even appear human, just like many of these monsters around. Hell, even these men in armor are no better than monsters themselves for what they've done._

Rerugen recalled the events that led him to this predicament. After the freak car accident that involved him, which lead to the startling discovery of strange monolithic structure that magically appeared in downtown Berun, he and many of the bystander had to run for their lives when monstrous creatures emerged out the opening of the structure and started to indiscriminately attack the citizenry. Many were overrun and horribly slaughtered, many other still seemed rooted to the spot, too drunken or perhaps thinking 'this is too surreal to be true, something like this happening in the capital'? Regardless they too fell as victims to the nightmare unfolding before their eyes.

Eventually he was one of the lucky, yet unlucky, ones to be captured and rounded up like cattle. His driver, Kurt was his name, wasn't so lucky, remembering him being decapitated by a flying dragon, after he pushing him to out of the way. It should have been him who died. But then again he might be heading in that direction as two roman solder seized him and dragged him towards whom he assumes to be their leader.

Smiling wickedly, Zorzal made a gesture and Rerugen was tossed right before his feet. Due to his chained wrists he couldn't balance himself properly and stumbled prone on the ground. The blonde prince stood up from his seat and gave good kick to side of Rerugen's face.

 _"What was that your foul mouth was saying?"_ he hummed in amusement.

The dark-haired colonel balefully stared at the man towering over him, a trail of blood flowed down his face from a cut to his temple, an end result from the kick he received.

 _God, the headache is worse than ever! I think I'm going blackout soon…_

He made an effort to stare at the rabbit woman. Maybe it was out of sympathy for her, or he wanted to burn a pleasant image of her in his mind before he meets his end. Tyuule gave him a perplexed gaze, wondering of why this man was staring at her. Zorzal could plainly see the pathetic display and sardonically chuckled.

 _"What? Are you interested in my Tyuule? Is this what's it all about? Oh no, she is mine. Mine alone! But I hand it to you barbarian, for having balls to make such fuss, and for that I'm going to reward you."_

He pulls out a dagger and lowered himself so he could grab the back hair of Rerugen's head and level it towards his waiting dagger.

 _"I'm going to pluck out your eyes and offer them to Tyuule. How does that sound?"_

Zorzal turned to face the ex-warrior queen, soliciting for her reaction.

 _"Do whatever you want. But he means nothing to me."_ Tyuule turned her face away in displeasure but was feeling confounded by the whole development.

 _"Aww, it seems you've been spurned my friend. How pathetic_." said the young prince with much evil glee in the face of Rerugen's. _"But I'm going to still get your eyes, for worth the trouble if nothing else."_ He poised his dagger at one of Rerugen's eyes, its tip almost touching.

 _"Make way! A messenger arrives!"_

Zorzal groaned, suddenly releasing his victim and taking his seat once again to await for the messenger's report. Rerugen in the meantime could only breathe a sigh of relief, glad even if his painful outcome is momentarily postponed. He pressed his head to ground to relax and eventually listened to conversation between Zorzal and the messenger. Even if did not understand them he sense an atmosphere of distress from the sound of their discussion.

 _"What! How can that be?"_ exclaimed Zorzal in disbelief.

 _"Your Highness, the barbarians have managed to rally their forces and have begun using more powerful forms of magics that wipe out whole regiments at a time. Even as we now speak they're on their way here. "_

Whatever Zorzal wanted to say after was interrupted by an ominous sound coming from up high in the night sky. It sounded like a weird humming noise not like that made by bees, that intensifies, thundering as it gets closer. To Rerugen, he recognizes the sound of Fokker Dr1 Dreideckers flying overhead.

"It's the air force. Are we saved?"

* * *

 **High above the Gate**

A squadron of red, tri-wing planes flew over the area where the massive out of place structure was located along where the enemy camp stood. Upon seeing it, the flight leader of the group began radioing it in.

"This is Red Leader…sighted main enemy encampment, as well as the suspected massive magical infiltration device…transmitting location to all friendly forces."

"Captain! Enemy fliers at 10 o' clock high, bearing down on us!"

His wingman was referring to a flight of flying dragons on an intercept course with them.

"Alright, let's show them not to mess with the Empire Air Force! Spread out and engage!"

* * *

"I see it! The magical infiltration device! There, by the intersection! Also, confirmation of enemy encampment at the foot of the device." pointed out Visha, having spotted the location through her binoculars after receiving the message regarding it through her com. "Empire air force planes are now engaging aerial enemies!" she added.

"Good, it's time to wipe them all out one go!" evilly said Tanya, taking aim and readying the incantation for a powerful, destructive spell. However, Visha quickly warned her.

"No you can't! There are a number of hostages within the vicinity! Also, Colonel Ruregen is among them!

"What? The colonel?" gasped Weiss, quickly aiming his rifle and calling forth a far sight spell which brings out a couple of small magic circles aligned to the sight of his rifle that allowed a high magnification view of the location. Tanya does the safe. Indeed they see the colonel, bound and prone on the ground with several romans surrounding him. Tanya cursed under her breath.

"Change of plans then. We're going to do this the hard way. Nuemann, Koenig, take your men and rescue the hostage. Eliminate all hostile guarding them. Remember, safety of the captives is paramount!"

"You can count on us Major!" ardently replied the stout lieutenant. His ponytailed comrade, joined in.

"Those captives are in safe hands!"

"Weiss!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Your group will cause a diversion to the rest of the enemy while the hostages are being rescued. Give them hell!"

"It will be my pleasure, ma'am!"

"Visha, Glanz, you both cover me while I go save our beloved Colonel."

The two young officers just nodded and understood what to do. Tanya looked over her battalion, seeing if there were any doubts or uncertainties in their faces. She was satisfied to see none.

"Now then, you have your assignments…Move out, people!"

* * *

A flying dragon, along with its rider, came crashing down nearby, startling both romans and hostages alike. The air of control within the camp was waning as rumors of their forces falling one after another to the resurgence of the barbarian horde spread like wild fire. Compound this with the appearance of red flying demons that buzz in the air, spewing fire and bolts of lightning at their flying dragon brigades, seemingly making quick short work out of them. Zorzal was flabbergasted by the happenings but had enough sense to try and regain control and order over his forces.

 _"Stand your ground men! Face these barbarians with pride and courage! For we are the Empire! We are invincible!"_

Of course even Zorzal wasn't sure he believed in the words spewing out of his mouth. For the first time since arriving in this world, he felt fear, fear of an imminent doom coming. Everything went favorable for him and his massive expeditionary force so far. They caught these barbarians with their pants down, and while some fought back and wielded strange formidable magics against them they were too disorganized and psychologically shocked to effectively counter their advance. These factors, along with their superiorly in numbers, have painted an impression to their enemies that they are unstoppable. But now, that superiority is about to be put into question.

Romans left and right started falling dead within the camp. It took them long enough to realize that they were being attacked by flying men with staves that brings death to anyone that was being pointed at. These same men descended from the air onto the ground near the captives, protecting them from anyone who would do them harm and started picking them up one by one and lifting them off to safety.

Ruregen's headache seemed to have subsided a bit. He was no longer in risk of losing consciousness but his situation still left him helpless and in danger of being arbitrarily killed off, if not by the romans then by friendly fire.

"Colonel Ruregen!"

 _Oh no! That voice…_

"Whatever you do, stay where you are!"

Tanya emptied an entire clip of her rifle, downing a few romans, before landing beside Ruregen.

"Major Deurechaff!"

"Don't' speak, or you might bite your tongue."

Ruregen immediately knew what's to happen. He clenched his jaw and entrusted his salvation in Major Deurechaff's hands. Zorzal in the meantime could scarcely believe what he was seeing. A child, playing soldier? He had faced and battled several female opponents in the past, the most notable being the fierce warrior bunnies, but this girl was no more than a child, barely in her teens, and she came to save one of her kind?

 _Is this some kind of joke? No matter they're both about die!_

 _"Kill them both!"_ he commanded, and romans carrying crossbows complied with the prince's order. Their attacks however stop short in actually hitting the two for they were protected by some mystical barrier, causing the bolt to harmlessly bounce off. Soon after, a couple of the attacking romans fell to the shots of a pair of flying men hovering some distance away.

 _Those two are too slow_ Tanya thought, referring to the time it took Visha and Granz to provide fire support. _Well, doesn't matter. I've got what I've came for_. She took a good of look of Zorzal and evilly smiled. _I'll be back for you._ Taking hold of Ruregen, she then promptly took off to meet up with her team. She then handed her charge to the waiting pair to have him flown to safety.

"What are you going to do?" Visha worriedly inquired.

"I think I just found their boss. I'm going after him!"

While Visha didn't like the idea of Tanya going it alone, she had great faith in the Major of taking care of herself.

"Just don't do anything reckless!"

"You don't have to say it."

And she was off; hurtling towards the way she came, eager to bring down her intended prey.

* * *

"She's coming back! Loose arrows!"

Archers joined in, adding to the crossbowmen who tried shooting down the returning target. Tanya weaved and rolled in the air, seemingly striving to avoid the arrows and crossbow bolts meant for her but in reality was trying to distract the enemy from her true intention, and even if an attack connected it merely gets deflected by her magical shielding.

 _That guy...he must be very important, judging from the way he acts and dresses. Eliminating him right now would probably deliver a great blow to the enemy's already dwindling morale…Well, it's now or never!_

After a sudden aerial twist, Tanya dived in straight for the kill, trusting on her inertial barrier to protect her from their puny arrow barrage. A roman officer somehow read the flying girl's plans, that her real target is Prince Zorzal! This theory is solidified when he saw soldiers adjacent the prince falling to her attacks and leaving him wide open!

 _"Your Highness!"_

The officer rushed towards Zorzal. Tanya magically empowers the bayonet of her rifle, making it sturdier and sharper, able to cut easily through both flesh and bone. She makes the swing, relishing the look of Zorzal's horrified expression before her blade hits home. Her blade connects but it isn't her intended target, instead it's the officer who managed in time to act as a human shield for his sire, his head sliced in half horizontally. This however wasn't enough to stop the blade and would still have gone for Zorzal if were not for another factor that saved his despicable life. Tyuule. The warrior bunny queen, with almost inhuman reflexes, rushed for the prince and was able to pin him out of the way of Tanya's blade, barely, leaving him with a bloody scar on his right cheek but at least he is still alive.

 _"Soldiers of the Empire, protect you prince! Protect him with your lives!"_ declared Tyuule while covering a pathetically wailing Zorzal who was squirming in pain on the ground from the wound he received.

Whether they actually acted on Tyuule's pronouncement, or It was because it was their sworn duty, the nearby romans crowded around the pair and formed tortoise formation around them, with a wall shields at the edge, and shields rose over their heads, forming a near perfect protection for those within.

After her pass, Tanya flew up and hovered high over the assembled shield formation, her quarry, and that accursed rabbit woman, were presumably underneath all that clutter of crude protection.

"You think that's going to protect you?" she taunted, and started shooting again, using her best judgement in pinpointing her target.

A soldier fell dead right beside Zorzal, startling further an already emotionally disconcerted prince, the image of his near death still fresh in his mind.

 _"Hold your ground, men!"_ an officer called out to his soldiers maintaining the tortoise formation after a couple of them already were taken out by the flying girl. He calls out to Zorzal.

 _"Your Highness, flee while you still can! Escape back through the gate! We'll hold this position as long as we're still breathing!"_

 _"Did you hear, milord? If you really value your life you must get out of here fast! The Empire still needs you!"_ said Tyuule, offering her hand to a quivering Zorzal. He was dumbfounded, staring at her, unsure on how to react to the gesture but he eventually took her hand.

 _"Yes, that's it, milord."_ She helped him up and both of them cautiously maneuvered through the narrow path provided by the milling men within the protective formation, towards their escape route: The Gate.

"This is taking too long." said Tanya in annoyance. She had already killed three romans and wasted half of her clip, which has indeed become an inefficient method of making a sure kill of her chosen target. Also she now notices that the shield formation was inching ever closer towards the opening of the gate-like monolith.

"Thinking of escaping? I don't think so." Tanya took a deep breath and focused, taking aim once more as began to pray. "As You made my eyes see, Lord, make true my aim! Bring death to my enemies!"

She fired a single magically charged round and let it fly though one of the many gaps of the of the shield setup. When it made impact, the bullet detonated, causing an explosion that totally broke the roman's defensive posture, scattering men and shields in every direction. Fortunately for both Tyuule and Zorzal, they were at the periphery of the blast but were still knocked off their feet and suffered some minor injuries in the process.

"Get me out! Get me out of here!" screamed Zorzal, finally at the end of his wits. On impulse, he bolted for the dark confines of the Gate, leaving Tyuule behind. The warrior bunny queen gritted in pain and balefully stared back at Tanya, inwardly cursing the girl. She then followed suit with her master and disappeared out of sight as well.

"Shit, they got away." she breathed under her breath. While she would love to pursue them, she wasn't that foolish to make pursuit alone. Also, she's not sure if there would be any ill effects if she or anyone besides these romans and their monstrous minions enters through depths of the strange magical structure. And of course there's the matter of dealing with the remaining interlopers within the city. The last part seems to get answered as she spots a column of Panzer I rolling down the street and eventually taking line positions and beginning subjugation actions against the enemy, making short work of them. Tanya took a few moments in watching the scene unfold, that crisis was near it end and decided to help out in the cleanup.

* * *

The Battle of Berun has ended but at a great cost. A great many buildings and establishments have been damage while some were still burning but are being handled by the city's fire brigade, now that there was little or nothing preventing them from doing their job. As with regards to the death toll of civilians, it was staggering. Going into the hundreds and still rising. An atmosphere of tragedy heavily hung over the air and with the populace, their feelings mixed. Many were mournful over the loss of family members, friends, lovers, and comrades in arms in the hands of these invaders. While other were angry and upset, wanting to point blame at anyone or anything. Why did this happen? Who was responsible? These and many other questions were slowing becoming fuel to a growing hatred within the hearts of the survivors and the living. But for now they had to try and move on, start rebuilding and recovering, and of course be thankful for many things still in spite all that has happened.

* * *

Tanya intently stared at the Gate, staring into the dark abyss of its interior, wondering to herself, if all that has happened, this 'thing', could this be all because of 'him'? She then noticed it, the sudden silence. Looking around she sees the world around her having come to a standstill, frozen in time, save her. She was quite well aware of what was going on.

"Being X…show yourself!"

"THE ANSWER TO YOUR QUESTION, IS NO."

Tanya turned to the source: a fallen roman, which uncannily stood, floating a couple inches off the ground. Weirdly enough, it was the very roman she killed by slicing his head in half. What was more unsettling was the mouth which twisted into sinister smile. However, Tanya has gotten used to these sick antics.

"What? Are you saying all these crazy shit aren't you're doing? I find that hard to believe!"

"I CARE NOT OF YOUR DISTRUST OF ME. THIS PORTAL…" The floating corpse gestured at the Gate. "IS AN UNEXPECTED SURPRISE TO ME AS WELL. HOWEVER THIS I CAN TELL YOU: I FORSEE A GREAT TRAGEDY SHOULD THIS GATE REMAIN OPEN."

Tanya didn't like the sound of this but was beginning to lean toward the plausibility of Being X's story.

"I can imagine. Those Romans, I fear they'll most likely return, If not them, probably something far worse."

"INDEED. IT IS AS YOU SAY. WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TANYA?"

"What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously.

"OH, COME ON. AS YOU'VE FORESEEN YOURSELF, THE HATE YOU AND THE EMPIRE HAVE SOWED WILL BEGET MORE HATRED – A SOLE REASON FOR THE WHOLE WORLD TO GO AGAINST YOU!"

"So you're really pushing for that. You bastard!"

"AND WHILE YOU WAIT AND WORRY FOR THE INEVITABILITY, ANOTHER THREAT LIES IN THE VERY HEART OF YOUR SO-CALLED FATERLAND."

The horrid corpse wicked smile grew broader, more sinister as it taunted Tanya to no end.

"THE STAKES HAVE DEFINITELY GOTTEN HIGHER. WHICH WILL YOU DEAL WITH FIRST? CAN YOUR EMPIRE TRUELY HANDLE ALL THE ADVERSITY ARRAYED AGAINST IT ALONE? PERHAPS NOW, YOU HAVE COME TO-"

Tanya decapitated the rest of the corpse's head with her magically charged bayonet. It then limply fell back to the ground, but the furious little blonde girl wasn't finished with it. She proceeded in vigorously stabbing and cutting the thing, putting all her personal grudge into the effort.

"No…fucking way…I'll never acknowledge you…You piece of crap! Want to bring the whole world against me? Fine! Bring it on! Up the ante with this…gate thing! I'm going to beat you at your own game! Just you wait! Anybody that stands in my way will get what's coming to-"

"Major Degurechaff! Stand down!"

Tanya stops what she was doing when she heard Colonel Ruregen calling her attention. It was then that she realized that world has come back to life and saw the Colonel, Visha, Weiss, and rest of the squad leaders of the 203rd, starting at her with looks of abhorrence over what she was doing

"Care to explain what the hell you were doing, Major?" asked Ruregen, fixing his glasses as he somewhat regained his composure after that horrific display.

Tanya was at lost to what to say after being caught red handed. They must really think she has completely gone bonkers. But she has, in the past, gotten away with several of her over the top outbursts. It's just that justifying it while mutilating a corpse is going take a little more of explaining. But Tanya knew what to say. She quietly steeled herself and stood a perfect attention, facing those before as she addresses them.

"Colonel Ruregen! Requesting for the 203rd Aerial Mage Battalion to proceed through the gate and to deal with the menace from beyond!"


	3. Chapter 2: Into the breach

Tanya vs. the Empire

Disclaimer: Gate: Thus the JSDF Fought There and Saga of Tanya the Evil belong to their respective owners. Rated M for likely violent elements and extreme bouts of profanity within the story.

* * *

 **Normal conversation:** "Being X…"

 **Another language:** _"Being X…"_

 **Thoughts:** _Being X_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Into the breach  
**

Zorzal was all alone. He recognized the landscape, which seemed eerie for some reason, he was in. It was the barbarian city he and his forces invaded. But instead of the supposed deaths and spoils of its victims, all around him lay his imperial army: soldiers, humanoid axillaries, even fly dragons – all dead, lying on the ground, horribly mutilated. The scene was disconcerting for the young prince, he felt unsafe. He had to get away and fast.

A crackling, hollow laughter could be heard. It came from high above. Looking up he saw a silhouette of someone hovering high above the cityscape, bearing down his, or her, gaze upon him. Zorzal knew something awful was about to happen to him, but he couldn't move for some reason. Was it fear or something else? He just stood rooted to the spot. The floating figure then swooped quickly towards him with the intent of hitting him with whatever it held in its clutches. He it knew it will hurt bad and would be horrific. Everything seemed to move fast: he saw a wicked face with a sadistic smile before his world went spinning and he gets to see his headless body struggling as blood spluttered from its stumpy neck.

Zorzal woke with start, gasping for relief. It just took a couple of moments for him to realize it was just nightmare, a terrible one. Nonetheless he is alive, grasping his neck and was glad that his head is still on it. But he soon discovered the bandages across one his cheeks, the one that got horribly slashed.

" _Milord! You've awaken! I thought you'd never rouse again!"_

It was Tyuule. She grasped her liege tightly out of concern, but Zorzal wasn't even minding her. He looked around his surroundings. It was night and it appeared they were camped out in the open. There were only a few present: a couple of dragon riders and their mounts.

" _Where are we?"_ he began.

" _We're a days away from Sadera, mi-"_ Zorzal slapped the warrior bunny slave causing her to detach from his person and fall to the ground groggily.

" _Who's in charge here?"_ he demanded.

" _I am, milord!"_ A dragon rider stepped forward to face him, looking kind of nervous while stealing glances at a sprawling Tyuule.

" _What happened? Where is the rest of the army?"_ vehemently asked Zorzal.

" _We don't know what became of them milord. We had to leave them for the sake of your safety. It's what your slave requested."_ he gestured towards Tyuule.

Zorzal glanced at her with an unchanging demeanor, she being the least of his concerns. _"What of the enemy? Did they follow?"_

" _No idea milord. It was that very reason we to take you away as soon as we can, fearing that the barbarians would make pursuit through the Gate."_

" _Then what in the underworld are we sitting around here for? The enemy could be close on heels for all we know. For they could fly too! And they don't need flying dragons to do that!"_

" _But milord! The dragon mounts are spent. They need some rest before continuing on."_

" _Then push them to the limits! If you value my wellbeing, you'll do what it takes to get me home to the capital!"_

While Zorzal and the dragon rider were arguing, Tyuule recovered her wits. She wiped her bloody nose with the back of her hand and risked glancing at the one who struck her. Genuine malice filled her ruby colored eyes, her teeth gritted to stay the welling anger within her.

 _I could kill you now actually at the expense of my life. But then what? The Empire will only honor you as a hero or such nonsense. I want the whole Empire to pay for the humiliation and death of my nation! And think I found something that would accomplish that end._

Tyuule sinisterly smiled, thinking back. _Yes, the people from beyond the Gate. If I know them they will follow through. If I could use them…_

* * *

 _The severity of the aftermath of what would be known as the Battle of Berun became apparent when it ended. Over three thousand dead, including almost a thousand military personal perished on the night of the attack, an attack so unexpected it was never thought to have been conceivable. I'm greatly reminded of a similar incident back in my old world which involved my country many years ago, which against all odds managed to shock a great power. The circumstances were somewhat strikingly similar. They thought they were untouchable, and even though unlike the Empire, which has involved itself in so many conflicts, their avoidance in another world war left them very much complacent and vulnerable, and thus the tragedy that befell them. However that finally awakened and roused them to seek justice and revenge, a path of which now the Empire is heading._

 _The federal monarchy, and thus the Kaiser himself, wanted to deal with this new and immediate threat, the Gate, making pronouncements to send the army through and deliver a decisive blow to the enemy at their homeland. While such discussions were underway, the military establishment have been quietly fast tracking ever since after the attack preparations for the first incursion into the Gate._

 **General Staff Headquarters, a few days after the Battle of Berun**

"So we're going to use the 203rd for this?" said Brigadier General Kurt von Rudesdorf. Present with him were Brigadier General Hans von Zettour and Colonel Erich von Ruregen. All men were seated with the two senior officials facing opposite Ruregen.

"It's Major Degurechaff's idea. She passionately volunteered for this after all." replied Zettour, his face ever impassive. Redesdorf grunted as he sardonically smiled underneath his thick moustache.

"How cheeky of her." he muttered. He took a reflective puff of his cigar before continuing. "She hasn't been acting her usual self ever since 'that'." He was referring to the fiasco over at the beer hall which he tried shaking off his mind. Rudesdorf turns to Colonel Rerugen. "Your misgivings over her are warranted. I would have never believed it hadn't I seen it for myself. She's a menace to our men, and to the establishment."

"Yes," Ruregen answered, somewhat halfheartedly. "I'm glad you see it that way." Rudesdorf raised a brow at this.

"What's the matter, Colonel? Having a change of heart, after being rescued by the Major?"

"No, not at all. What she did was no less what any soldier would do: risking their lives in order save a comrade-in-arms. That was all. She did rescue you both and the rest of the officers as well."

"Yes, that she did," said Rudesdorf as he tapped off the spent end of his cigar over an astray, "While trying to prove a point in bad taste."

Zettour decided it best to intervene at this point. "In spite of any misgivings towards Major Degurechaff, she has been exemplary in her duties as soldier of the Empire on that day that even the Kaiser himself took notice and recognized her selfless acts of bravery and service. There is even talk that His Majesty plans to decorate her with one of the highest honor of the land."

"So I've heard…" Rudesdorf mulled, finally finish with is smoke and mashing it into the receptacle.

"Even the Kaiser? His Majesty can't be serious!" Ruregan was shocked by this revelation. While he is somewhat indebted to Tanya for saving him, it doesn't change the fact she is an unstable, twisted character who seems to know and take advantage of the system. Whether by design or coincidence she has just gained the favor of the absolute ruler of the Empire.

"Quite frankly things are taking into a political color," continued Zettour while absentmindedly grasping his chin. "The Empire needs heroes after the incident, and it just so happens to be Major Degurechaff. Already I hear some are calling her: Savior of Berun."

"Unbelievable." breathed Ruregen in disbelief. Truly, she's a very frightening thing if she won the hearts of the populace.

General Rudesdorf gruffly cleared his throat. "Gentlemen, forgive this old man for straying from the real business at hand." He paused a bit, waiting for everyone to focus on him. "Besides Major Degurechaff's unit, we're planning on sending through an expeditionary force, to establish a foothold on the other side. To make sure nothing can pass through and make a repeat of what happen days ago. " He stares intently at Ruregen. "Erich, you'll be leading that force."

"Me, sir? But why me?"

Both Rudesdorf and Zettour glanced at each other. Zettour then answers. "We believe it be best that you to take on a field assignment. You've proven yourself quite a capable tactician, and have been instrumental in the successes in our various campaigns of late, including the one that won us victory over the Francois Republic. We need someone like you to take charge of this new front that is to open."

"I'm deeply honored of your trust in me with such an undertaking. But shouldn't someone with more field experience should have been chosen?"

Zettour already had an answer. "All of our forces, in all fronts, and their present commanders have been put on heightened alert in light of the possibility that our enemies would take advantage of this incident. We do not wish to make any changes in the structure of our commanders in the field at this present time."

"Of course there is another reason why we chose you to lead and go there." added Rudesdorf, who was lighting up a fresh cigar.

"Major Degurechaff." answered Ruregen, who had a feeling on where this was leading to.

"What better person to oversee the Major, while there, than someone who is somewhat familiar with her nature." said Zettour with a smile.

"That means she answers to you, Colonel. Report her plans and activities. Put a rein on her if needed be. I know this may seem uncomfortable for you-"

"No." Ruregen stood up and saluted. "I gladly accept the assignment."

* * *

 **Downtown Berun**

"Excuse me. But is this place open?"

Visha peeked through the door of a drinking establishment, asking the proprietor by the bar if they're open for business.

"We're open. C'mon right in."

She gleefully thanked him and turned to someone behind her. "Come on, guys! Let's get in."

The barkeep was a bit surprised and happy to see more than one customer coming in into his bar and no less than Empire soldiers. "Welcome! Sit wherever you want and I'll get to you."

Visha was accompanied by Weiss, Koenig, Nuemann, and Glanz. The five took on a single table.

"Four beers please! And something on the sweet side for out cute Second Lieutenant, if you have." called out Neumann to the owner.

"Lieutenant Neumann!" Visha blushed in embarrassment.

"I could fix her up some orange juice, if that's okay?" answered the owner.

Visha quickly replied, to avoid further embarrassment. "Yes, I'm okay with orange juice, mister."

The owner soon brought the group's order to their table

"Has it been always this slow barkeep?" asked Weiss, referring to the emptiness of the common room save their group.

"Nope. This place starts getting lively during this time. But no thanks to the attack, and that damn thing a few blocks away, business has been at a standstill. Also," he suddenly turned grim. "I haven't seen most of my regulars lately. I fear the worse for them." The five momentarily shared his solemnness. Visha brightened up.

"I'm sure they're just around. Probably with their families-"

"I appreciate you trying to cheer me up and all lil' miss, but what I really want to know is," he switched into being serious. "What does the military intend to do with that thing?"

"You mean – the Gate?" answered Koenig, already taking sip off his mug.

"Gate is it?" the barkeep said gruffly. "Well whatever! That's were those things and romans came from. Some are saying it's some kind of magic weapon made by our enemies. Is there any truth to that?"

Second Lieutenant Glanz decided to pitch in his personal input. "We're pretty much in the dark ourselves on what it is really. But we could assure you, that the military is on top of it."

The barkeep grunted, seemly unsatisfied by the answer. "I for one would like to see that damn thing destroyed. Make those bastard don't ever come back. But there are lot of folks wanting revenge. The terrible things they did that night, the lives lost. They want the military to exact justice for them and for the Fatherland, to whoever they may be."

Upon seeing that he has been taken much time on his customers, he sighed in resignation. "Sorry, I'll let you in peace with your drinks, if you need anything else just howler." The owner then returns to the bar and starts cleaning over there.

"I really feel kind of sad, for all those poor people that night." mumbled Visha, soulfully looking over at her drink as she playfully shifting it from side to side.

Weiss banged his empty mug onto the table, startling Visha all the sudden. "Damn it! We finally won the war! We deserved to celebrate! But those damn romans and their…monster-things had to ruin things! Taking lives of people we swore to protect!"

"Now, now, lieutenant. Everybody is as upset as you." Neuman patted Weiss at the back, while the disgruntled Lieutenant raised his mug towards barkeep, silently requesting for another one. "I'm sure the top brass will have us go after those bastards and sock it to them eventually."

"Speaking of the brass, the Major seemed very determined to have us go after the enemy back then, even after just having won against them. Why do you think that?" Koenig asked.

"Did it have something to do with the Major trashing that corpse?" interjected Glanz. "Hey Visha you've known the Major the longest. Have you known her to talk with the dead while insulting them and mutilating their bodies?

Visha almost spit her drink but ended up choking a bit. She cleared her throat before replying. "No, nothing like that. I know the Major sometimes seem to space out at times and make these scary faces, like she's wishing ill for someone or something." She awkwardly smiled. "But in spite of that, I know she really means well."

Neumann gave Glanz as stern tone. "You should know better in asking that Glanz. You've known the Major for a while. She can be coarse, brutal, and callous, even with us. Remember what she did you and Visha?"

Both junior officers grew pale of the memory of their 'training exercise' that would be instrumental in the establishment of the 203rd. Both were said to have been manhandled by Tanya, though the details of such were fuzzy that time, but in the end that only made them stronger, made them who they are now.

"Which any good commanding officer should be: fierce, decisive, and know how to motive her troops, even if it makes them look, uncaring! That is why…I greatly admire the Major!" Weiss was finished his second drink and was tipsily signaling for another.

"And our good ol' Lieutanant Weiss has just lost to liquor." commented Koenig in amusement.

"Well at least there ain't any pretty women around he'll offend." Neumann nudged his ponytailed fellow into the private joke. Realizing that Visha is present, he quickly added. "No offense intended of course towards you, Visha."

The mousy junior officer didn't seem to take any offence, or notice; instead she was worriedly concerned over Weiss' premature state of intoxication. "Lieutenant Weiss! You mustn't overdo it. We may be off duty now, but what if we're suddenly called in? You can't report in being like that?"

"So who do you think they were? Which country did they come from?" wondered Glanz while stealing glances towards Visha who was busy arguing with a tipsy Weiss.

"Well since they're romans, they must come from the Iltoa Kingdom" suggested Nuemann. Koenig quickly refuted that unsubstantiated theory.

"Except that we are presently under a non-aggression treaty with them. And besides, that doesn't explain those goblins, ogres, not to mention dragons, things of myth. Things thought not to exist even though magic does."

"Maybe so." answered the stout Lieutenant. "But you do admit we do have a dispute with a territory of theirs. It would be a good enough reason for them to pull a stunt like this."

"Excuse us! But is there a Second Lieutenant Viktoriya Serebryakov in here." Two military police personnel suddenly entered the establishment.

"I'm Second Lieutenant Serebryakov!" answered Visha, raising her hand to be easily identified by the men.

They coolly paced to their table. We've be ordered to look for you, by a certain Major Degurechaff. You're to contact her as soon as possible when we found you." They were obviously no nonsense people, there expressions stern when they delivered the message. One of them, who hasn't spoken, firmly glanced at Visha companions especially at Weiss.

"The Major?" wondered Visha.

"I have a phone here, lil' miss, you can use." offered the barkeep, bringing out the device and putting it on the bar.

"Thanks mister!" she turns to the men. "Is there anything else, gentlemen?" she asks them.

"No. That is all. However," the one speaking eventually turns his attention to Weiss. The rest of his fellow officers were trying to make him look sober with not much success. Visha became nervous at this.

"You shouldn't make your CO wait Miss."

"Right…Excuse me." She went pass the men and move towards the waiting phone. The proprietor gave her a knowing look and left the bar to be somewhere else, leaving her to her privacy. Visha went about in dialing the Major's office. After a few rings, and glancing back at her companions, the distinctive voice of Tanya answers.

"Hello, Major Degurechaff speaking."

"Major. It's me, Visha."

"Oh, Visha. Where are you? Are Weiss and the rest with you?"

"Yes, they are. We're in some bar downtown."

"I see…"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. Nothing distressing. I just want to inform you, as of this moment all of the passes of the 203rd have been revoked and you're all to report back to your stations. Please pass this on to your fellow junior officers."

For the Major to say nothing is distressing but telling the battalion was to return to active duty doesn't sound reassuring for Tanya's adjutant. She greatly suspects that the appointed time is nearing, if not now, very, very soon. "Are we moving out, Major?"

"No. Not yet. However, you and the rest of officers are to accompany me to R&D tomorrow."

"R&D? What would they want with us?"

"If I'm to guess, it most definitely related to our planned incursion into the Gate."

Visha had mixed feeling about this. While she and others have seen much action, this Gate – it just has so many unknowns about it. If would be far better to take their time in knowing more about it first than rushing off to who knows where. She just couldn't understand why Tanya seemed passionate and determined to go after these new enemies.

"Anyways, make sure you're all presentable and sober by tomorrow, especially Lieutenant Weiss."

* * *

After a few exchanging of words between the two, Tanya sets down the receiver back to the phone. She then leans back to the comfort of her chair, her small hands clasped together just below her chest as she takes a few moments to relax. Her eyes eventually turned to the folder, with the bold word: confidential stamped on it, lying on the side of her desk. She has already read its contents, nothing much really, just a preliminary report with regards to the surviving remnants of the enemy the struck Berun a few nights ago. Surprising they refer to themselves as the Empire, a strange and rather not so amusing coincidence. What are the chances of that happening? The report also states they speak something similar to Latin, and the likelihood of them being related to the present Iltoa Kingdom is very unlikely. Just like this Empire they also have an emperor, and that their vast territory is comparable to that of the Rus Union. But even so, their technology is centuries behind theirs as proven in the Battle of Berun. In spite of their far superior numbers, about a hundred thousand, ninety-percent of their forces were defeated by a fraction of that number. Of course, things would have turned out differently had not the chain of command been reestablished. The other nations, especially potential enemies, would have been happy to see that and capitalized on the situation.

 _That is why we must deal with this Empire first before facing the others. If my assumption…No. Being X has already confirmed it. Curse him…_

She looked around her slightly darkened office, scanning for any signs of his accursed presence that might be mocking her from the shadows. After convinced that not even a stench of him wafts the air, she continued on with her musings.

 _It will not be just the Republic or the Kingdoms. It's no secret that the U.S. supports both countries from afar, but I wouldn't be surprised if they would directly get involved eventually. And there is off course there is the Rus Union. Even if a nonaggression pact exists between our countries who knows what goes on the minds of those communists. If ever, it would be they who would make the move, not the Empire._

Tanya suddenly ruffled her hair furiously in frustration, giving out an agonizing groan. "Damn it! I never realized multitasking on this scale can get to you! It's so frustrating! And I blame Being X for this. Not his doing my ass!" referring to the Gate, which he told Tanya that he has nothing to do with it. "His fixation with me, going through all these lengths – having the whole world against me – just to acknowledge him, goes to show he is no all loving, merciful flying man that many people portray him to be. Instead he is just some perverted slave driver behind the scenes who has nothing better to do with his time!"

She slammed both her hands on the desk as she stood up from her chair, facing down with a look of consternation. "But like what I said: I'll deal with this gate-thing, and those romans, Empire, or whatever they are, first! Once I'm done with them I'll take on anyone else who would stand in my way of achieving a peaceful and prosperous world!" Tanya took on a few deep breaths to calm herself before taking a seat again. "You can do this Tanya. No you must do it. For the sake of a peaceful retirement from all this madness…"

* * *

 **R &D**

"Major, are you nervous or something?"

"Me? Nervous? What makes you say that, Visha?"

"Well, you've been biting your thumb ever since we arrived here. Is there something here that is worrying you?"

"Nonsense, Visha. This is just an acquired habit of mine. It doesn't signify anything, much me being nervous."

"If you say so, Major."

But Tanya was nervous, a bit. The reason was she had a bad feeling about this visit to R&D.

"Major Degurechaff!"

She cringed at the sound of that voice causing her to actually bite her thumb hard to draw blood. But that did not bother her so much compared to the feeling of being flabbergasted upon seeing the person rushing towards her, arms spread and in jubilation.

"Doctor Schugel. I should have known…" moaned Tanya as she started wiping clean her bloodied finger with a handkerchief.

"Why the gloomy introduction? Seeing you here means you've survived my V-1s, last time we met. And that goes the same for your men, and lady, here."

Visha couldn't help herself blush at the mention of her being a lady. And as for Weiss, who along with other officers of the 203rd who came along, couldn't help himself to speak highly of the master scientist.

"Yes, it was the most certainly an ingenious thing, speed and surprise. It surely 'shocked' and induced 'awe' to the enemy that by the time they realized what was happening, we had already accomplished the mission and headed safely for friendly territory!"

The grey-haired, balding doctor seemed happy to hear this. "I am glad there is at least one who appreciates my contribution to the war effort. And it is all thanks be to God!"

Tanya lightly coughed at point, putting on a sour face with the mention of Being X's well-known alias. "I hate to end your narcissistic indulgence, Doctor, but I believe we some important matters for being here, and I suspect you're right in the middle of all this."

"You're not wrong there, Major. And you're right. We should head straight to business. Please follow me."

The eccentric old man led Tanya and company to the lower levels of the facility where security becomes stricter as one goes further.

They passed corridors that branch out, and doors that denote restricted areas. One of these doors was their destination and it opened to what seems to be a massive underground firing range. While not totally unoccupied, a certain man in military uniform seems to expecting the group's arrival.

"This is Lieutenant Winter. He is Head QA for our small arms development. From pistols to machineguns, he has tried and tested them all before having them proposed to be issued into service. He will be orienting you to the new arsenal that would be issued to the 203rd. When you're all satisfied and finished, ask the good ol' Lieutenant to accompany you to where I'm at. I'll be waiting for you there. Lieutenant?" He nodded at the man and left them Tanya's group into his care.

"Please, step right up." said Lt. Winter, directing Tanya and her group to stand nearby a large table where a few impressive weapons were lined up. The white-haired officer then picked up a rifle with a large ammo clip. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the M1916 self-loading rifle, our very own make. Its design allows the user for a more accurate aiming, and with a twenty-five round cartridge capacity would put him, or her, twice as long in a fight before having to reload." He hands it over to Tanya for her personal inspection before she passes it on to rest of her team.

"This will replace your Mondragons, but due to its prohibitive production costs, we were able to produce only few numbers of them. Rather than having them go to waste, we've decided it best your group get to genuinely use them."

"Personally I find it a little bit heavier. If you don't mind I'll be sticking to my old rifle. Besides, it's got a sentimental value to me."

"Not at all, Major. Your choice."

Shortly after some familiarizing and demonstration of the rifle, which Lt. Weiss was sold by its performance, Lt. Winters shows them the next weapon in line. "The MP 18 submachinegun. Up to now, you've engaged the enemy in the air and at a safe distance. However you cannot discount the likelihood of getting into short range and close quarter fights, and the rifle can be awkward, and a liability, in such situations. That's what the MP 18 is for."

Tanya takes hold of the weapon, examines it and tries out on the range. She then hands it back, looking rather unimpressed. "Its fine, I guess, though it too is a bit heavy for me. I would rather retain the one I already have. It feels just right for me somehow."

Winter was giving Tanya a slight glare, which she noticed. She was giving her honest opinion after all. But to avoid any further entanglements she decided to follow-up objectively.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm glad we're finally having these kinds of things fielded. It's been long overdue. They'll be a great addition to the battalion's arsenal."

Winter could only smile at this. "I'm glad you see it that way." He then finally brings attention to the final weapon on display. "The MG 30 light machinegun: a heavy hitter meant for dealing with enemy aircraft as well as soft targets." He lifts it and presents it to them. In spite of its intimidating size and length, it seems quite easy to carry and handle. "I'm sure with this it will be quite useful against those dragon-things. Only a few will be issued this weapon though I'm afraid."

"That's all right. You've given us plenty already. It's like we've just been given a lot of Christmas presents." Tanya glances at her company, giving them a knowing smile. "With these additions and our magical capabilities, we're a force to be reckoned with." Of course in the back of her mind she thinks all this is way overkill but then again the more and better to get the job done.

After which, with all that is said and done, Winter finally leads the group to the final part of the this visit where Dr. Schugel awaits.

"You sure took your sweet time." humored the good ol' doctor. The area they entered resembles the firing range they came from but instead a series of weapons lined up on the table there is only one kind and it looks like nothing they ever seen. Lt. Winter of course excuses himself at the point, leaving Tanya and the others alone with the wily scientist. Tanya nonchalantly turns to the Schugel.

"I'm guessing this is the part where you show us something which you made and was inspired by god?" Her sarcasm knows no bounds. If she did not know any better she thinks Being X is really working through Dr. Schugel, though if that really turned out to be the case, it wouldn't be enough reason for her to kill the wack, even if she has some misgivings over him, without considering the repercussions.

The wacky scientist brings up a quivering finger of acknowledgement. "Quite." he gleefully said. "This," he points the objects on the table which appears like large metal rods with a large metal bulbous head at what seems to be the top end of it. "Is an offshoot of my V-1 project. I call it: the armor fist!" He picks up one and shows it to the group. "It's a single-shot, disposable anti-armor weapon which uses rocket propellant to send it high explosive warhead to it is target, able to penetrate up to 200 mm of armor thickness! At the moment, the major drawback of the weapon is its limited range, effective at thirty meters. Though plans are already in set to increase its firing distance as well as provide reloadable feature so it can be used more than once." He offers to anyone interested. "Anyone care to try it out?"

Neumann seemed eager to do so and takes the strange contraption. After a few instructions from the doctor he stands facing the firing gallery.

"Everyone, stand away from the blowback." reminded Schugel to the others, making sure nobody is behind Neumann.

The stout lieutenant had already pulled out the folding rear sight of the weapon. Looking back to make sure nobody was behind him he then took aim and shortly afterwards press the fire mechanism that caused the warhead to fly off with a loud boom followed by a whooshing sound. It strikes an intended stationary target, destroying it in an impressive explosive blast. This wowed all those present.

"I don't understand." started Weiss. "We have our artillery spells. Why would we need these armor fists?"

Schugel waved a stern finger at the young lieutenant. "Think like that Lieutenant and you're bound to catch yourself short during a dire situation. The answer is quiet rudimentary. Magic requires mana. The greater the spell the more mana it requires. And any mage can hold so much mana before needing to replenish it. During those times, you can only depend on what you have in hand. You may not realize it but these armor fists might prove useful regardless. Who knows if you'll meet something worse than flying dragons."

"We greatly appreciate your foresight doctor, but what I would want to know is any findings you have regarding the Gate? Can if it be safely entered by anybody?" asked Tanya.

"So far we've determined that the Gate can be safely entered. But that's about it for now. Its interior seems endless and that it emits a powerful magical signature unlike anything we know of, in the long history of magic in this world."

"That's it?" Tanya felt disappointed.

"Wait. I'm not finished yet. In order to continue our research on the Gate we need some brave volunteers to explore further its interior. See how long it goes, where it leads too, see if there are any further effects we're not aware of…Major, I heard you volunteered your outfit to go through it. Did you not?"

"Y-Yes. But I was being rash that time. I don't want to needlessly risk my unit if the uncertainties are too great."

Visha felt exhilarated when heard those words, clasping her hands in joy. "I knew the Major genuinely cares for her men!"

"I never once doubted she did. That is why I look up to her." added Weiss proudly.

"Didn't you say you like her being a taskmaster and such?" brought up Nuemann who was quickly nudged by Koenig who whispered to him.

"The Lieutenant was drunk that time. And should you really be saying such things with the Major around?"

Fortunately for them, Tanya was too focused with Schugel to hear or care their remarks.

"I already told you, it is safe to enter so far. Besides, don't you want to get to bottom of this sooner than later?" hummed the doctor.

Schugel had a point; Tanya wanted to deal with this Gate problem as soon as possible. But she hated to be used as a guinea pig especially by him. Before she could make her say on the matter a growing commotion could heard coming from the halls outside. Suddenly a young man in a lab coat entered the area the group is in, bearing a worried look.

"Doctor Schugel! Have you heard?" panted the man.

"No. Spit it out, I'm a busy man here!" he irritably scowled.

"The Republic-the remaining Republic forces under General de Lugo have formed the Free Republic forces in their African colony in Malgeria. They've-declared war on the Empire!"

* * *

 **By the Gate**

Tanya stood once more before the Gate but this time is the time she intends to go on into it along with her mage battalion, the 203rd. It has been a couple of days since the news of the formation of the Free Republic Army and its declaration of war against the Empire. She had guessed of this of happening and now the Empire is caught between two new emerging conflicts that threaten it: one the Republic remnants and the other the Empire from beyond the Gate. It would nice if those are all they have to worry about. There have been rumors flying for some time of the Allied Kingdoms' plans to liberate the Legadonia Federation after its fall to the Empire; or of scarier unconfirmed news that the Rus Union is massing more of its forces before the borders of the Fatherland, in reaction to Empire finally defeating all its enemies. Tanya however had to dismiss such thoughts and had to focus on the now.

"Are we good, doctor?" She turned and looked at Schugel, who stood nearby, not far from them, behind some machinery that has been setup, mostly for gathering information and for communication.

"Ready when you are!" he hollered, happily waving a hand at her. Colonel Ruregen stood beside him as well.

"Remember Major Degurechaff, if you encounter any enemy forces, neutralize them if able, but do not give chase if they retreat. Securing the Gate, and its vicinity, on the other side is your primarily goal, of course this in conjunction with gathering information on the Gate and its interior." He all relayed this through the comm.

"Understood." was all that she answered with an impassive look on her face as she fixed her attention on the Gate before her.

Ruregen wasn't sure he liked the air Tanya was putting out but at least she seems back to her normal self, acting like what an officer should be and that is taking and following orders. He deeply hopes he is proven wrong about her and that she doesn't do anything else stupid to jeopardize her career. He could only hope of such though, knowing her.

"Should enemy resistance prove too great, pullback your unit. Understood, Major?"

"Don't worry. I'm not going risk the lives of my men if the odds are not going to be in our favor." This made Visha and the other glad of knowing. "However, I trust in the capabilities of each and every one of them, to ensure that the mission object is met."

Fair enough, Ruregen thought, and would have to trust her on that. "Then I wish you, and your men, the best of luck, Major." He then saluted her in acknowledgement.

Tanya returned the courtesy but in the back of her mind she scoffed at the notion of chance playing a role in the success of one's actions. You either come equipped and prepared or fail due to a lack of foresight.

"Make final check on weapons and gear!" she called out. A series of "Check" were heard among the men as they ensured all their equipment was in working order. "Activated night-vision spells!" Tanya's eyes as well the rest of the 203rd's glowed, signifying that the intended spell was cast. "203rd, move out!" And thus, with their flight suit empowered, Tanya's unit lifted off and pass through the darkened interior of the Gate in droves. Dr. Schugel wished them off.

"May God be with you!"

* * *

 **The other side of the Gate**

A couple of goblins scampered out the Gate, chittering a warning to all those who could hear. A mercenary who understood their language relayed what they were saying to the Imperial legionnaires present at Alnus Hill. They and several thousands of inhuman troops under their command spurred to action, having waited on the spot for days, to see if the enemies from the other side would follow. Now that time has come.

"Ready archers! Ready the ballistae!"

The archers nocked their arrows and the crossbowmen loaded their bolts, taking aim and waiting for the order to let loose. Ballistae – large crossbow-like siege weapons were similarly being readied. While word have spread among the ranks of the enemy possessing magic that protect them from any harm nobody knows what to really expect. They hoped the large wooden war machines would provide some edge at least. Besides all these, a long file of humanoids: orcs, goblins, ogres, and others encircled the Gate's perimeter, ready to rush in at anyone or anything that will pass through. They stood and waited…until several flying figures started emerging out.

"Fire!"

The archers released their arrows and the ballistae launched their spear-sized projectiles into the air, they seem to connect to their intended target, which prompted some triumphant cheers at first but very quickly quieted down. The aerial targets appeared to have been unharmed and just stood in the air hovering which baffled the gathered force. Their concerns grew as they then noticed the floating figures shifted, blinking in and out until they rapidly faded out of existence. That's when a new batch of flying men emerged out of the Gate and began raining down death on the confused force.

"Kill all the degenerates! Maim the humans among them for capture if you can! I want some prisoners to be questioned!"

Tanya floated while directing her men. As usual, Visha was by her side. Weiss was nearby taking potshots at the enemy below, a wide grin plastered to his face as gunned down targets one after the other.

"Say, this rifles are really are more accurate! We should really thank R&D for providing us with these!" said Weiss in gratification.

"Don't get too carried away with your new toys. Focus on the mission at hand." cautioned Tanya. "We must show them that we're not to be trifled with."

Visha observed a few of her comrades making strafing runs using their submachineguns on the hapless goblins and their ilk below, that's when she noticed one the ballistae orienting itself towards their position.

"Anti-Air artillery at 2 o' cloak!" warned Visha.

Tanya sees it. "Somebody take that out!" she called on the comm.

"On the way, Major!" It was Neumann who was closest to the thing. He stopped to hover and pulled out his armor fist. Quickly sets it up and fires. A direct hit which blasts the ballista into so many pieces along with any unfortunates nearby.

The engagement did not last long and was rather one-sided, in favor of Tanya's group. Many on the enemy side were killed but many still were able to flee for their lives against a foe which had an unfair advantage over them. As promised Tanya decided not give pursuit to those who fled.

"Do not follow them too far! But keep your eyes on what they're up to!"

Besides, there was the matter of securing the Gate and its surroundings as well as the securing and interrogation of captives taken. Questioning them wasn't too hard though thanks to spells that allowed the caster to learn any language.

"Major. I got wind of something you should know." reported Koenig, who just came from interrogating the prisoners.

"Well. What is it?"

The ponytailed haired lieutenant continued. "A number of our Imperial citizens, who went missing during the night of the attack, have turned up as captive here." This piqued everyone's interest.

"So where are they?" Tanya asked rather unpassionately.

Koenig seemed trouble but finally answered. "They have been marched off, and are going to be sold as…slaves."

"Slavery. How despicable! And our very own countrymen are its victims." Weiss could not restrain his abhorrence while Visha became pale at the thought of those poor people.

"We must go and rescue them, as soon as we can!" suggested Glanz. He turns to Tanya. "Major!"

She merely raised a hand to silence him. "Did they say how long they've gone?" she asked Koenig.

"Five days ago. But if they're moving slowly, we could-"

"We're doing no such thing." Tanya cut him off. This brought concerned looks from amongst her junior officers, especially Glanz. She just impassively glared at them. "We have our orders. Securing this area is our priority. Any further action must be consulted to Command."

* * *

A group men wearing armor, unlike that of the romans, were situated atop a ridge that overlooked Alnus Hill from the south. The have overseen the whole battle that transpired between the Empire and those flying beings that came out of the Gate, up to its conclusion and they agreed they have much to worry about.

 _"So sir, what are we going to do now?"_ asked a subordinate to his commander. The said main wore a frown, and while what he witness seemed grim it was his duty to do what must be done.

 _"We ride back to Elbe, and report what we have seen to King Duran."_


	4. Chapter 3

Tanya vs. the Empire

Disclaimer: Gate: Thus the JSDF Fought There and Saga of Tanya the Evil belong to their respective owners. Rated M for likely violent elements and extreme bouts of profanity within the story.

* * *

 ** **Chapter**** ** **3****

"This...is definitely one of Giselle's children's handiwork."

The scene of charred carnage was nothing new to what beheld the lone black-haired figure in frilly black dress, who stood over such an aftermath, a village built among the trees of this forest she was in. Nothing remained of the buildings but burnt husks among the boughs. As for the inhabitants, only their sprawled ash piles and outlines were the only indication that they used to lived in this place. As the girl surmised only one force in the world could do this magnitude of calamity.

"Definitely one of Giselle's pets: The Flame Dragon."

She moved furthering into the burned village to investigate, searching for any survivors. Though knowing the likes of the Flame Dragon, or any dragon of such caliber, the likelihood of anyone left alive from such a rampage is very unlikely at best. After a few minutes of searching the girl decided to call it quits when something told her to check out the well at the village square. Peering over its cobbled edge, sure enough, her ears picked up the sound of whimpering down below. Her eyes eventually made out someone huddled at the bottom.

"Hello! Are you all right?" she called out down. "Just hang in there! I'm going to find a way of getting you out!"

With a bit of urgency she looked for something to use as a rope. Fortunately she did not look far. The well's bucket was nearby and as expected had a rope attached to it in order for drawing out water. Up to this point, the girl was carrying a massive, wicked-looking halberd – a large axe blade attached to a long pole – with ease, surreal for someone of her size and built who appears in her early teens. She set her weapon aside in order to fetch the bucket and ready in dropping it along with the rope within the well.

"I'm dropping the bucket! Watch your head!" She did what she intended, unfortunately the telltale sound of a meaty thud told her things did not go as planned. "Oops, that didn't sound good." she said rather sheepishly.

* * *

"Ohh..."

"You're awake. Good" said the girl in black to the person whom she saved from the well. That person happens to be an exquisitely beautiful girl with long flowing blonde hair and sporting a pair of long, pointy ears. She was seated, her back pressed to a tree. A campfire was set up for the two women to keep warm and to alight the night the has descended upon the land.

"Wha-Oww!" The elfin girl brought her hand to her head, to where she felt a throbbing pain.

"Sorry about the bucket earlier, but it seems you're made of sturdier stuff. Especially having survived a dragon attack."

The elf girl's deep blue eyes went wide with realization. "Father!" She almost bolted up only to find out she was just wearing some rags which almost slipped off from her now naked body. The dark-haired girl who was seated and leaning on the shaft of her huge bladed weapon solemnly shook her head. "I'm sorry. There were no other survivors but you I'm afraid."

"No...That can't be...This is all just a nightmare." The elf girl mumbled, going for a fetal position, hugging herself in denial. The girl in black frowned at her.

"I assure you, it is all too real. You're all that is left of your village. And no amount of crying and denying is going make things better for you from now on. You either toughen up and move on, or you do nothing and wait for death. It's your choice."

The elf looked at her with tear stricken eyes. "What am I going to do? Everything that I am, everything I knew was tied to my village. My friends, my neighbors...father." She buried her face over her folded legs, rocking herself, crying.

The scolding girl sighed. "I don't have time, nor the patience to babysit the likes of you, no offense. I have some place to go so you see. So, here's what we're going to do. You're coming with me, and I'll take you to a nearby village I know of. Koda. Your people might have known of it?"

The blonde reacted and stifled her sorrow for a moment to respond. "Koda? I know of it. But it's a human village."

"So? Is that a problem? Aren't you speaking to a human right now?" The girl paused, realizing what she just said. "At least I was human once." She said that more to herself with reminisce.

"Who are you?" The elf finally asked, both slightly miffed and curious of her supposed rescuer. At this, the girl in black brightened up, taking on a mischievous mien as she stood up and took on a pose, her halberd held on, standing on one side.

"I'm Rory Mercury, Apostle to Emroy, god of war and death!" The girl proudly declared.

The blonde girl's eyes went wide with recognition and awe at the name the other girl came to call herself with. For some reason, she did not doubt the veracity of the girl's claim for she felt a great sense of foreboding towards her all of the sudden.

Seeing the look the elf girl was giving her, Rory tried to be more amiable in her approach. "Well, I told you who I am. It's only fair, you tell me your-"

"Tuka! Tuka Luna Marceau! Your greatness!" Tuka, as she called herself, bowing her head in fearful reverence while prostrating before the girl, averting her gaze as much as possible.

Rory sadistically smiled, deciding to let this farce go on. "Good. Your display only goes to show your will of living still. Oh, and Tuka is it? In spite of what you've heard about me, I do not arbitrarily kill just anyone. No, they have to give me a reason for killing them."

* * *

A flight of flying figures were coming in to a final approach towards a vast slope that covered a few square miles. At its peak stood a structure of sorts that was dwarfed by the hill where it sits – this from the vantage point of the fliers. Also a network of trench-like excavations can be seen radiating out from the structure, giving the higher slopes a scarry look from high above.

"This is Fairy One, of Squad Apple, to Alnus Control, returning from patrol. Nothing to report from designated Sector, over?" said the leader of the flying group, her blond curls whipping behind her from the wind pushing against her face as she conveyed her message through her radio comm.

"Roger Fairy One, you're cleared to land. Welcome back Major Degurechaff. Oh, upon arrival you're to report directly to Col. Rerugen, Major, over?" answered a feminine voice at the other end of the transmission. "Roger Alnus Control, will do. And thank you for welcoming us back."

Tanya's squad landed on point Alpha, also known as Alnus Hill according to the POWs taken on the day her battalion took over this area. It has been a couple weeks since the successful incursion by the Empire into this new world beyond the Gate and they have been busy cementing their foothold since their arrival. Everyday fresh troops and supplies have been pouring out and setting up things, transforming this vantage point akin to trench warfare setup back home. Trenches have been dug out, lining the perimeter of the Gate and spread out in various directions. Inter spaced between these excavations where depots, machine gun nests, as well as artillery emplacements. There were also a sprinkling of AA guns here and there meant for enemy fliers like the flying dragons.

"Visha, you and the men take a break. I'll be at my tent, after my meeting with the good Colonel." Tanya was being helped out of her flight gear by support personnel present. She did not wait for a reply from her adjutant when she left, still in her flight suit and headed in the direction of Colonel Rerugen's tent.

"Ah, yes…" was all Visha uttered as she sees off Tanya, a slight concerned look on her face as she suspects something important is about to happen.

* * *

Tanya finally reaches Rerugen's tent and enters it. There the bespectacled Colonel wasn't alone; with him were two of his adjutants. The three were immersed in discussion over a map spread on the table when Tanya came in. Noticing her arrival, Rerugen's motioned her to join them after acknowledging her salute.

"Good of you to join us, Major. You know Captain Kruger and Lieutenant Bauer?"

She merely nodded in recognition towards them and they nodded back at her in return. Bauer is in charged in the maintenance and logistics of this front line base, while Captain Kruger oversees the regular soldiery.

"Anyways, let me get right to it." Rerugen directed Tanya's attention on the map. "According to the interrogation of the POWs, our captive citizens are likely to end up in the slave markets of this Empire's capital, Sadera, which is five hundred kilometers from our position. But not before passing through a city called Italica, one of their major agriculture centers. From there they would turn east via a pass through the Dumas and eventually reach the heartlands, and eventually the capital." He faces Tanya. "Major, I would like you to take half of your battalion and head out for Italica. Gather information on the city, as well as to the whereabouts of our countrymen if they aren't there. If they are," he gulped a bit, knowing he might regret it, "I leave to you in formulating a rescue plan if it seems feasible. Otherwise remain out of sight and discretely continue reconnaissance of the area. We do not want to needlessly provoke the enemy, especially at the risk of our countrymen. If such is the case, await for further orders until we be able to establish a clear line of communication with your group, which wouldn't take long. Any questions?"

Tanya was just starring at the map while listening the whole time. She then grinned. "Even with half of my men, I believe we could take the city." she said smugly. The men looked dubious at her, especially the two other men, visibly miffed at Tanya's pronouncements but Rerugen waited for her to finish. "Finding and eliminating their command structure should be easy. The morale of their men would surely collapse once that is achieved. And even if they are somehow foolish to resist afterwards, we could pick them off eventually until they're totally neutralized."

"Wait! What of casualties of noncombatants? Not to mention the safety of our citizens?" worriedly brought out Bauer.

"Casualties are likely unavoidable in any case." Tanya in a matter of fact pointed out. "But I believe, me and my unit are more that capable of limiting the deaths to the city's armed components, at the same time ensure the safely and rescue of our citizens."

"Major Degurechaff." Rerugen adjusted the ridge of his glasses, maintaining his calm though already feeling anxious. "I know I said I'd leave it to your discretion in the rescuing of any captives. However I expect you not to overdo it. If anything, gathering intelligence takes precedent. You don't have to go so far in achieving the allowable parameters of this mission. Beside we still don't know that much of this Empire, or of this world for that matter. We must take things slow and steady."

Tanya seem to blankly stare at Rerugen at this point with frowning thoughts swirling in her mind. _Slow and steady?_ _With that kind of mindset, we might as well wait_ _on_ _our asses out here until the enemy can get a chance to make a counteroffensive. Not that I think they can, judging the difference in between our armies' capabilities._

But she has been trying to make up for her rash behavior of late especially with the higher ups. While she thinks they should greatly consider her opinions and recommendations in reality that doesn't usually work that way. She is just a cog in the great machinery called the military organization. A somewhat great cog at that she figures, but is only one of many and the ones who control the machinery call the shots.

"I understand. I'll sure to use prudence in this mission, sir." She answered back with not much smug fanfare as she mostly does. "If there isn't anything else, sir. I'll be going out of my way of selecting the men that will be accompanying me." She then finishes by saluting.

Rerugen did not know how to go about with Tanya's rather compliant behavior at that moment but to trust in her.

"Mission will commence at 0600 Hours. Have your men rest up good, Major. It's a long way from here to Italica. Dismissed!" He curtly saluted.

Tanya returned the courtesy and nodded at Kruger and Bauer before excusing herself out of the tent.

"Can we really entrust her to this." Kruger asked Rerugen with concern. "Given her recent conduct?"

"Right now she's the best we've got, and she will fulfill the mission no matter what." The bespectacled commander looked at the way Tanya left. "Lets just hope that she doesn't make it difficult for us, or for herself."

* * *

"Welcome back, Ma-" Visha started out happily but immediately dampened her enthusiasm upon seeing the stark expression on Tanya's face as she entered the tent. "-nel. How was the meeting?" She still brought about a weak smile.

"Exasperating. But, they're the boss." Tanya headed for the dressing screen and began undressing behind it, eliciting a blushed response from Visha, who averted her sights in that direction and sat uneasily, at the ready, to jot down notes when needed.

"I take it, they're sending us on a mission?" she asked Tanya, eyes focused on her pad.

"That's right. I want you to pick half of our members that will participate." A movement in the corner of Visha's eye caused her to look and see a white undershirt slung into view over the divider.

"You want me to handpick them?" Visha said, eyes wide as she flushed. It's quite rare of her to see Tanya undress even if its out of sight. She fervently shook her head. What was she thinking? Harboring such impure thoughts, especially towards her commanding officer. Soon a pair of long johns joined the draped shirt.

"I trust your judgment, Visha. Of course, both Koenig and Neumann will be coming along. I'm leaving Weiss in command of the rest who'll remain." Tanya finally emerges out, now dressed in her officer's uniform complete with cap which she fixes properly on her blond head. "And as usual, you'll be my adjutant."

Visha smiled brightly. "Yes, Major!" she chirped, and went about going over the roster of members of the 203rd, selecting those suited for the mission while Tanya took her seat by her desk and poured herself a cup of coffee, fresh off the pot.

"Here you go, Major" The mousy aid handed her recommendation to Tanya, who was already with her second cup.

Tanya took it without a word and went over its content while taking a sip off her cup. Her eyes narrowed a bit, which Visha noticed.

"Replace Glanz with someone else." she said, handing back the list to Visha.

"Is something wrong with, Second Lieutenant Glanz?" she worriedly asked.

"I have no problem with his performance of late. However, I've noticed him exhibiting his old bad habit."

"Which is?" Visha dared to ask, though she already has an idea.

"His misplaced sense of morality. Which will most likely get in the way of his performance, especially with this mission."

"But, he has gone a long way since then. The men have been guiding him, teaching him the realities we face. Can't you give him credit for that?"

"I have, Visha. And he did it all through his own effort. But I can't take the chance that he might catch me off-guard second guessing me. You know me when it comes to those kinds of things. Weiss is more suited in handling the likes of him. That is why, I want him out of the selection. It is for the best."

Visha sighed but became serious, standing suddenly at attention.

"In a way of quoting the good Major: You're the boss, ma'am!"

Tanya smirked at this.

"Welcome to the club, Visha."

* * *

"Elder! Elder! She here!" A dark-haired man in peasant clothing burst into the residence of the man in question, who wasn't all too startled by the sudden outburst.

"Calm down, Paluu. Who is here?" the old man calmly asked.

"Her Holiness...her Holiness has come to our village!" Paluu was catching his breath.

"Her Holiness you say? Well, this is surprising. Her coming her is a great blessing." hummed the elder, seemingly very pleased by the development.

"But...she is not alone. She is with an elf girl."

The elder slightly took on a serious mien upon hearing this.

"An elf." he mumbled. As far as he knows, the one referred to as her 'Holiness' has been an occasional visitor to their village of Coda, and she always come alone. So why the change?

The people of Coda has heard of the elf village within the Koan Forest but its had no contact with its inhabitants as far as they could remember. The elves there, like many of their kind, seem to be a reclusive bunch, having little or no desire to interact with anyone non-elf, and so it would be a first for them meet one of the long-lived races.

"I'll be right there." he said to Paluu, letting him off first before getting his hat and follow.

* * *

"Please come and play us!"

"Perhaps later, children. After I have had a talk with the elder."

Rory was happily humoring some children while her presence has drawn quite a crowd among Coda's populace. She noticed some of them taking interest in Tuka especially some of the children, who were amazed and awed of seeing an elf for the first time. Tuka in turn remained reclusive but fearful among these humans, cringing at every instant of their curiosity towards her, more so since she felt naked. Which was warranted since she was inadequately clothed with just rags covering her naked form beneath. Rory noticed her consternation and wanted to reassure her that she needed not worry, but she was no mother to her and believes that if Tuka could survive a dragon attack then she could endure some amount of scrutiny. Nonetheless she was glad when the village elder finally appeared and greeted her.

"Your Holiness, welcome to our village."

"It's good to be here, Elder." she responded with a wry smile. Turning her head towards Tuka. "Could you please provide her with some proper clothes."

"Of course. Anything for her Holiness and her entourage." responded the Elder, motioning to some of the village to see to Rory's request.

"Please. Please. You all need not be so reverent. Be more like these children here." She gestured towards the eager children who seemed unmindful of the fact they're in the presence of one of the Twelve Apostles, direct representatives of the Twelve Gods of this world.

"Ho ho ho! Easier said then done. While we have known you quite well now, it is hard to forget that you're one the Twelve Apostles, and one who serves The God of War, Darkness, and Death, Emroy. So you'll forgive us for being meek."

"Fair enough. Though I still do not agree with that kind of outlook. After all, I see you all as my beloved children."

"And like children, they should be mindful of their elders."

"Are you bringing up my age?" she said after an eye and brow of hers twitched, finding slight offense over his insinuating comment.

The village elder coughed and quickly changed the subject.

"Perhaps I've held her Holiness too long to reason of her visit to Coda?"

Rory's features fully softened once more.

"Not at all. And to the purpose of my being here, it is to leave into your care, this high elf. She is the sole survivor of her village within the Koan Forest. It was burned downed by the Flame Dragon."

At the mention of the draconic menace, the people of Coda reacted with great concern, their worried voices droning in the background.

"The flame dragon burned the elf village in the Koan Forest?" The elder uttered, his face having gone pale at the revelation her Holiness has gave them.

Rory however did not seem too concerned over their consternation, though see could understand their apprehension over such a troubling development and how it would affect them. But her only concern was to deposit Tuka here and be on her way, soon, toward her original planned destination.

"I'm afraid it is the truth. I was there. Everything, and everyone, was burned to a crisp. I found her hiding in a well. Had I not passed by, she would have eventually perished too. That is why, I want you to take good care of her, any way you can. You will do this for me, won't you?"

"Your Holiness, do you know what it means when a dragon has had a taste of human or demihuman flesh?" said the elder, who somewhat regained some of his composure after hearing the troubling news.

Rory whimsically hummed in thought.

"It will definitely seek more. And, it won't stop until everyone last source is devoured within the area it is in. I guess it is best that you and the people of Koda evacuate as soon as possible and flee to some place safe."

"That would be the best thing to do for our sake I'm afraid." the elder lamented. He then address the crowd, who have become very distressed of the revelation. "You've heard her Holiness, the Flame Dragon has made an appearance in the area, and its only a matter of time before it turns it sights on us. We must flee while we still can. Paluu!"

"Yes, elder!" the man called Paluu snappily replied but was rather nervous.

"Gather some men and head for the homesteads in the outskirts and tell them of the situation. Make sure you emphasize to them the need to evacuate. Understood? The rest of you, start packing what you can carry..."

"Your Holiness..."

"Tuka. What is it?" Rory asked the elf who had somehow excuse herself from those attending to her.

"I was wondering..." She was acting bashfully, unsure of herself of what she wanted to say, or was just fearful of the demigoddess.

"Speak up, will you. You need not fear me." Rory replied, a bit annoyed. This prompted Tuka to have the will to say what's on her mind.

"If you don't mind, I would like to stay along your side!" she almost shouted, her eyes flashing in her own annoyance. Realizing this, she immediately toned down, becoming meek again, with a downcast look. "I'm sorry. I mean, I feel more comfortable with you rather than with these humans."

Rory softly smiled at this, feeling flattered.

"It's alright. They won't hurt you. You can trust them. I vouch for it. Besides, wouldn't it be better for you not being with a killer demigoddess?" she hummed.

"But..."

"Beg Your pardon, Your Holiness." Both women were interrupted when the village elder came up to them. A number of older villagers were not far off, having grim, expectant looks in their faces. They seem to be waiting for a favorable outcome of the elder's planned talk with Rory. "But me and some of the villagers were wondering...if you could accompany us in our exodus, and act as our protector for the duration. Most of our menfolk are not trained warriors, and even then, I doubt they would be able to fend off the Flame Dragon should appear upon us. With you, I'm sure it would think twice tackling with one of the Apostles."

Rory maybe benevolent at times but she's not somebody who does anyone's bidding unless it suits her whims. She was about to shoot down his request when the villagers voiced out their concerns.

"Please Your Holiness! We beg you! Please protect us!"

"Protect us from the Flame Dragon, Your Holiness!"

"Your Holiness!"

"Holiness!"

"Agh! Enough! Alright already! I'll accompany you all unit you reach safety. Sheeh! Maybe I should not have told you about the Flame Dragon."

"Thank you, Your Holiness. We are in your debt." smiled the elder, bowing, well aware of her humor.

You should be she thought but before she could mope any further a voice call out to her yet again.

"Holiness! You promised to play with us!"

It was one of the children from earlier. They really waited when they thought the talk with adults appeared finished. Rory's brooding was lifted.

"That I did," she warmly smiled. "Alright then little ones. I think there's time for me to play with you now. That is if it is okay?" She turned to the elder.

"Of course Holiness. Take your time with the children. Leave the evacuation to the rest of us."

The children jumped for joy at this and the adults started going about with their preparations for departure. Rory turned to Tuka while she was being milled about the excited children.

"Well Tuka, it seems you'll get to stick with me for a little while longer. In the meantime it wouldn't hurt if you tried opening up with these humans. Even if a little, starting with these little ones."


End file.
